Wonder Woman: Above All Odds
by KowloonDusk
Summary: Wonder Woman must stop supervillains Doctor Cyber and Angle Man from wreaking havoc in Los Angeles. This is an Alternate Universe fanfic and is my take on a Wonder Woman origin story. It draws inspiration from the TV show where Diana is a government agent. Written as a screenplay.


**WONDER WOMAN: ABOVE ALL ODDS**

Written by KowloonDusk

EXT. THEMYSCIRA - DAY

A vast, lush landscape of grassy hills and meadows stretches  
across the horizon. Peaceful waters touch the coastline.  
Doves soar across the clear skies.

It is pure. Serene. Heavenly.

The land of the Amazons - the demi-goddesses.

EXT. THEMYSCIRA - ARENA - DAY

On a stone platform, TWO AMAZONS face each other in defensive  
positions. ANOTHER AMAZON watches from the side. They are all  
young demi-goddesses, perhaps twenty years of age in human  
years, dressed in white tunics. The two girls on the platform  
circle each other, ready to strike.

The first Amazon, DIANA, watches her opponent intently. Her  
eyes are firm.

The second, MALA, carefully moves forward.

On the side, HELEN studies their movements.

Mala thrusts her fist forward. Diana dodges.

Mala aims for Diana's side and STRIKES. In one swift  
movement, Diana DEFLECTS the attack with her elbow and sweeps  
her foot out. Mala JUMPS high in the air to avoid it.

Diana looks up - and sees Mala coming down with her fist  
punching out!

Diana reacts. She GRABS Mala's arm and YANKS her down.

With her free hand, Diana HITS Mala's back, then kicks out  
her foot. Mala hits the ground on her back.

Diana looks down.

Mala looks up.

Silence.

Suddenly, Helen GRABS Diana from behind and throws up her  
arms.

HELEN  
And the winner of the pentathlon is  
Diana!

Diana smiles. Mala bursts out laughing.

MALA  
(sarcastic)  
Well, you were pretty convincing.

DIANA  
Convincing? Look who's lying on the  
ground. Shall I call a doctor?

MALA  
Diana, give me *some* credit.

Diana smiles. She reaches down and offers her hand. Mala  
reaches up -

\- and TUGS Diana to the ground. The girls burst out  
laughing.

DIANA  
Hey! What's this? A rematch?

HELEN  
Both of you are getting disqualified!

Helen jumps in too. The girls continue playfighting in their  
arena. Then they hear sounds of movement nearby, and they  
stop. They look up to higher ground and see -

\- a DOZEN AMAZONS practicing athletic events in a much  
larger arena. They look a couple years older, but they are  
actually hundreds of years older. They prepare for the  
Olympics.

Diana, Mala, and Helen admire them.

MALA  
Do you think we'll make it? Like them?

DIANA  
(beat)  
Yes. When we return here.

Diana stands up and watches them in awe. Mala and Helen also  
stand.

HELEN  
Diana, it's almost time.

Diana nods, knowing what that means.

EXT. THEMYSCIRA - DUSK

The sun sets over paradise.

EXT. THEMYSCIRA - SUMMIT - NIGHT

A small fire burns on the top of a high mountain overlooking  
all of Themyscira. There, QUEEN HIPPOLYTA, an Amazon in a  
long flowing gown, awaits. A GROUP OF YOUNG AMAZONS sit  
nearby on the ground. GENERAL ANTIOPE, sister of Hippolyta,  
is also present.

Soon, Diana reaches the top of the mountain and bows.  
Hippolyta turns and smiles at her.

DIANA  
Mother!

Hippolyta walks over and embraces her.

HIPPOLYTA  
Diana!

Antiope approaches with a smile.

DIANA  
Aunt.

ANTIOPE  
Diana, everything is set.

DIANA  
It's hard to believe the time has  
come.

HIPPOLYTA  
I know. I remember what it was like  
when I was your age.

Mala and Helen reach the top of the mountain too. They bow.

MALA  
Your majesty.

HELEN  
Your majesty.

HIPPOLYTA  
Mala, Helen, be seated. We're all  
here.  
(to Diana)  
Diana, you have grown so much. I am so  
proud of you - everything that you  
are, everything that you've  
accomplished. Are you ready?

DIANA  
Yes, Mother. I am ready.

HIPPOLYTA  
It is now time for you to begin the  
journey that all young Amazons must  
take. To travel to a mortal land as an  
emissary of peace and love. You have  
trained your entire life -  
physically, mentally, spiritually -  
and now you will learn how to apply  
your skills and talents in a  
civilization where conflict exists.

DIANA  
What civilization has been chosen for  
me?

Hippolyta makes a movement with her hand and creates a  
GLOWING, ANIMATED IMAGE in the air before them. It is of a  
planet with green land and blue waters.

HIPPOLYTA  
The land of the humans. This  
civilization is currently engaged in a  
period of great conflict.

Hippolyta makes another hand motion. The image of Earth  
changes into a series of MOVING IMAGES - the Roman wars, the  
Chinese Warring States, the Crusades.

Diana watches the images solemnly.

HIPPOLYTA (CONT'D)  
As you read in your studies. Do not be  
discouraged. Learn how to use your  
skills to put an end to this disease  
called conflict, and show them peace.

ANTIOPE  
We have prepared the tools for your  
journey.

Antiope steps forward holding a large white cloth. On it is a  
set of shining armor, a golden lasso, a tiara, and silver  
bracelets. She hands it to Diana.

ANTIOPE (CONT'D)  
Once you harness your strength, wear  
this as a symbol of your homeland.

DIANA  
I will.

Diana wraps the equipment in the cloth and straps it over her  
shoulder. She looks at Hippolyta, Mala, and Helen. She fights  
her emotions and stays firm.

HIPPOLYTA  
Fear not. You will return here at the  
end of civilization to guide our  
youth, just as your predecessors  
guided you.

Hippolyta steps back and motions for the others to come  
forward.

Diana embraces Mala. It's very emotional.

MALA  
Be safe on your journey, Diana.

DIANA  
Oh, Mala, I'm going to miss you so  
much. You train well.

MALA  
We are going to have that rematch when  
you come back.

Diana smiles. Next, she embraces Helen.

DIANA  
Goodbye, Helen. Be good.

HELEN  
Diana, all the best to you. Look at it  
this way, you'll return before we do.

The goodbyes continue. Diana embraces Antiope. Finally, she  
embraces Hippolyta.

HIPPOLYTA  
We'll all be waiting for your return.

DIANA  
Mother, thank you for everything.

HIPPOLYTA  
I will always love you, Diana.

DIANA  
I love you too.

At last, Diana steps into the center of the summit and faces  
everyone.

She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

The others do the same.

A LIGHT appears. Diana begins to GLOW. The fire INTENSIFIES.

Diana closes her eyes -

\- and a BRIGHT FLASH blinds us.

EXT. MARSEILLE, FRANCE - DAY

KA-BOOM! A bomb explodes in the middle of a war-torn street.

ALLIED SOLDIERS rush across a decimated sidewalk, staying low  
and exchanging GUNFIRE with the NAZIS.

It's Operation Dragoon, 1944.

INT. HOSPITAL - DAY

We're in a small house converted into an Allied hospital.  
INJURED SOLDIERS lie on stretchers around the room. NURSES  
tend their wounds.

The door busts open, and TWO SOLDIERS bring in a DAZED PILOT  
in his late twenties. His clothing is torn and bloody.

SOLDIER ONE  
Injured man here. His plane just went  
down. He's still breathing.

SOLDIER TWO  
His side is pretty bad.

A nurse turns around - it's Diana. She hasn't aged a day.

DIANA  
Bring him over here.

The soldiers lay the pilot on an empty stretcher. Diana  
checks him - his side is bloody. She grabs some gauze and  
applies it to his wound.

DIANA (CONT'D)  
Can you hear me? Can you say your  
name?

The pilot looks up. Tries to focus. He begins to speak but  
pauses when he notices Diana's beauty. He blinks.

TREVOR  
I'm... Steve.

Diana smiles. She applies pressure - an unhuman amount of  
pressure - on Trevor's wound. The bleeding slows. Stops.  
Trevor watches curiously. Again, he blinks.

DIANA  
Stay still.

TREVOR  
Am I dreaming?

DIANA  
No, you're just a very lucky man...  
(looks at his dog  
tag)  
...Major Trevor. You're getting out of  
this one alive.

TREVOR  
I believe... I have you to thank,  
Nurse...?

DIANA  
(smiles)  
Diana Prince.

Trevor watches as Diana wraps his side with a compress.

TREVOR  
So, what's the prognosis, Diana?

DIANA  
You are to get plenty of rest.

TREVOR  
I was hoping you'd say a drink. Forgot  
to grab my flask when I bailed out.

DIANA  
Hey, we could all use a drink. We're  
all dry here, but don't worry. Supply  
truck is coming tonight. I'll make  
sure you get a glass.

TREVOR  
Is that a promise?

DIANA  
You can count on it.

EXT. MARSEILLE - FIELD - NIGHT

Outside the hospital, Diana stands on a grassy hill  
overlooking the city and the port. The fighting has stopped.  
It is eerily quiet.

Trevor approaches from behind.

DIANA  
Steve, what are you doing out here? Be  
careful.

TREVOR  
Just wanted to get some air. And see  
what you were up to.

DIANA  
(looks up)  
Admiring the view.

Trevor looks up at the stars.

DIANA (CONT'D)  
Wherever I go, they're always there.  
Watching.

TREVOR  
You should see the view from a P-40  
Warhawk at twenty thousand feet. When  
you're alone, the whole sky is yours.  
It's the closest you can get to  
heaven... on this earth, anyway.

DIANA  
I'll have to try it someday.

TREVOR  
So, how did you end up here?  
(beat)  
In Marseille?

DIANA  
I go where I'm needed. To help people.  
Right now, they need me here.

A vehicle circles the hill below. Diana and Trevor look down  
to see a large Allied supply truck.

DIANA (CONT'D)  
Supplies got through.

TREVOR  
Wait a minute.

Trevor looks closely. There's bullet holes and blood on the  
windshield. The truck creeps toward the hospital.

DIANA  
The enemy!

EXT. MARSEILLE - STREET - NIGHT

The truck stops before a checkpoint guarded by ALLIED  
SOLDIERS. The soldiers approach, blinded by the truck's  
headlights.

SOLDIER  
You made it.

He walks up to see - TWO NAZI SOLDIERS inside the truck.  
They aim pistols out the window and OPEN FIRE.

EXT. MARSEILLE - FIELD - NIGHT

Diana and Trevor rush down the field.

TREVOR  
Stay here, Diana!

DIANA  
Steve, you're the injured one!

TREVOR  
No, you stay down. If any of them make  
it up here, use this.

Trevor gives her his Browning Hi-Power pistol.

DIANA  
I don't need this.

TREVOR  
It's loaded. Be careful.

Trevor continues to the hospital. Diana frowns and follows.

EXT. TRUCK - MOVING - NIGHT

The truck roars toward the hospital.

INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT

Trevor hurries through the backdoor.

TREVOR  
The enemy's here!

The soldiers react. The nurses rush to the patients.

EXT. HOSPITAL - FRONT - NIGHT

The truck stops. A SQUAD OF SIX NAZIS climb out the back,  
armed with MP40s. The NAZI CAPTAIN exits the driver side and  
addresses them in German.

NAZI CAPTAIN  
(in German)  
Masks on.

The squad fastens black gas masks over their faces.

INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT

Diana enters the backdoor to see Trevor loading a Sten gun.  
Trevor and the soldiers spot the Nazis from the window.

TREVOR  
They've got poison gas. We've got to  
get everybody out.

DIANA  
No!

Everyone turns to her. She slides a desk aside and flips open  
a trapdoor in the floor.

DIANA (CONT'D)  
Get everyone down here. Trust me.

The soldiers begin helping everyone to the trapdoor.

EXT. HOSPITAL - FRONT - NIGHT

A NAZI GRENADIER walks forward with a grenade launcher loaded  
with a canister of mustard gas.

He aims at the hospital window -

\- and pulls the trigger.

The gas canister CRASHES through the window.

NAZI CAPTAIN  
(in German)  
Surround the exits. Shoot them as they  
come out.

INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT

Diana spots the gas canister land on the floor. Poison FUMES  
out. She darts over and grabs the canister with her bare  
hands.

TREVOR  
Diana, don't!

Diana TOSSES it out the window at superhuman speed. Trevor  
freezes. Diana is unaffected by the poison.

DIANA  
Go to the back. Create a diversion.

Trevor doesn't understand, but he proceeds.

EXT. HOSPITAL - FRONT - NIGHT

The Nazis wait outside, guns ready. No one comes out. They  
exchange glances.

Another Nazi circles the perimeter of the hospital.

EXT. HOSPITAL - REAR - NIGHT

Trevor leans out from behind the back wall, aims his Sten,  
and OPENS FIRE.

The unsuspecting Nazi flies to the ground.

EXT. HOSPITAL - FRONT - NIGHT

NAZI CAPTAIN  
(in German)  
Check it.

He signals two of his men to the rear and two more to enter.

EXT. HOSPITAL - REAR - NIGHT

Trevor exchanges gunfire with the Nazis headed his way. He  
ducks as a BARRAGE OF BULLETS litter the side of the  
building.

INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT

The front door flies open, and two masked Nazis enter,  
SPRAYING MACHINE GUN FIRE all across the room.

They stop.

The room is empty.

Puzzled, they walk forward. The wood floor creaks beneath  
their feet.

Nothing.

Suddenly, a table FLIPS, knocking them both down! Diana JUMPS  
OUT as the Nazis scramble to their feet.

NAZI  
(in German)  
It's a nurse!

DIANA  
(in German)  
Sorry, boys, we're not accepting new  
patients.

Diana KICKS the first Nazi hard. The second one tries to  
punch her. She simply GRABS his fist and TWISTS. CRUNCH!

The guy screams. Diana takes him by the collar and THROWS him  
like a rag doll across the room. He SMASHES through a window.

EXT. HOSPITAL - FRONT - NIGHT

The Nazi Captain flinches as his soldier flies through the  
window. The soldier skids across the pavement and tumbles  
right into the port with a SPLASH.

NAZI CAPTAIN  
(in German)  
What the hell?

EXT. HOSPITAL - REAR - NIGHT

Trevor rolls out from behind a row of garbage pails and  
BLASTS another Nazi at close range.

He aims at the last one and pulls the trigger.

CLICK.

Trevor springs to his feet and WHIPS his gun at the enemy.  
The Nazi GRABS him, and they STRUGGLE.

Trevor PUNCHES him in the face and knocks him down.

EXT. HOSPITAL - FRONT - NIGHT

The front door SMASHES to bits as Diana slams the other Nazi  
through it. He tries to punch her, but she blocks.

The Nazi Captain and grenadier watch in disbelief.

NAZI CAPTAIN  
(in German)  
Shoot her!

The grenadier aims the grenade launcher and FIRES another  
canister of mustard gas.

Diana sees the canister land at her feet. She picks it up and  
hurls it back at the captain, hitting him in the chest. He  
SCREAMS.

NAZI CAPTAIN (CONT'D)  
(in German)  
Back in the truck!

The Nazi Captain and grenadier jump into the truck.

Diana goes back to the enemy in her hands. She KARATE CHOPS  
him in the side, and he falls down.

EXT. HOSPITAL - REAR - NIGHT

Trevor kicks the last Nazi down, grabs a gun off the ground,  
and rushes to the front of the hospital. He freezes when he  
sees -

EXT. HOSPITAL - FRONT - NIGHT

\- the enemy truck SPEEDING toward Diana. She turns around  
and sees it about to run her over.

TREVOR (O.S.)  
Diana!

INT. TRUCK - MOVING - NIGHT

The Nazi Captain tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

NAZI CAPTAIN  
(in German)  
Dodge this.

EXT. HOSPITAL - FRONT - NIGHT

Diana dashes out of the way and RAMS her arms into the side  
of the speeding truck.

The entire truck FLIPS into the air -

\- and SMASHES upside down into the pavement.

It tumbles violently into the port, where it sinks.

Diana stands up, unscathed. She looks at Trevor, who is  
speechless.

Just then, the Allied soldiers appear in the doorway of the  
hospital, armed with guns. They look out to see all is clear.

SOLDIER ONE  
Where are they?

SOLDIER TWO  
They retreated!

They cheer. Diana walks over to Trevor.

DIANA  
Are you OK?

TREVOR  
I am. But what about you? How did  
you...?

DIANA  
It's OK. You asked me before why I  
came here. This is why.

TREVOR  
But are you all right?

DIANA  
I think I could use that drink right  
about now.

She smiles. So does Trevor.

FADE TO:

EXT. BATTLEFIELD - MONTAGE

A MONTAGE begins. ALLIED FORCES fight on the battlefield.

Trevor rushes down a narrow path, clutching a rifle. Diana  
follows.

SOLDIERS exchange gunfire from trenches.

BOMBERS fly overhead.

Finally, on a crowded city street, a newspaper headline  
reads, "IT'S OVER IN EUROPE!"

ALLIED SOLDIERS celebrate.

EXT. CROSSROADS - DAY

A group of U.S. SOLDIERS in high spirits climb aboard an army  
truck. Trevor carries satchels of supplies and loads them.

TREVOR  
This is the last of it. We're going  
home, guys.

Everyone shouts, cheers.

Trevor looks back and sees Diana watching them with a smile.  
Trevor walks over.

DIANA  
Goodbyes are always so hard for me.

TREVOR  
I'd like you to come back with me.

DIANA  
Oh, Steve... I can't.

TREVOR  
The war is over. The fighting's  
stopped.

DIANA  
I know. But there are other places  
that need my help right now. Please  
understand. This is what I do. I will  
make it to America one day.

Trevor hesitates. A long beat.

TREVOR  
Then this is it.

DIANA  
I will always remember you, Steve.

TREVOR  
I'll never forget you, Diana.

They hug each other. Tender moment. Then, they part ways.

Trevor walks to the truck, climbs into the driver seat, and  
starts it up.

He watches in the mirror as Diana slings her cloth bag over  
her shoulder and begins walking the other way.

FADE TO:

EXT. LOS ANGELES - SKYLINE - DAY

The reflection of the sun shimmers off modern skyscrapers of  
glass and steel.

The time is NOW.

ANGLE ON 1100 Wilshire Blvd.

INT. FBI - DARNELL'S OFFICE - DAY

A cluttered room decorated with years of medals,  
commendations, and certificates.

DARNELL, an authoritative middle-aged man with his sleeves  
rolled up, speaks on the phone. His patience is wearing thin.

DARNELL  
It's a credible threat, and our agents  
are working on it! No, the K9 dogs  
won't bother the audience. Let them  
sniff what they need to sniff. I know  
the pet show is being televised. My  
team won't cause a scene, Chairman  
Wong!

A knock on the door. ETTA CANDY, a secretary, whispers to  
Darnell.

ETTA  
Air Force on line two.

DARNELL  
Thanks, Etta.  
(to phone)  
Everything will be fine, Chairman  
Wong. I've got to go.  
(presses a button)  
Darnell. General Anderson? Yes, we're  
doing everything we can on that Air  
Force computer hack. My best agent is  
on it. I know you've got your man on  
the case. We will cooperate fully.

Another knock on the door. BRIAN ELLIOT, a young man, peers  
in.

DARNELL (CONT'D)  
(to phone)  
I'll let you know as soon as we know  
more, General. Goodbye.

Darnell hangs up the phone.

DARNELL (CONT'D)  
Elliot. What've you got?

BRIAN  
I just cracked the encryption on the  
stolen data from that Air Force  
computer hack.

Darnell glances back at the phone regretfully. He looks at  
Brian.

DARNELL  
What are we dealing with?

BRIAN  
They stole files on an alleged UFO  
crash in Sequoia.

DARNELL  
(beat)  
UFO?

BRIAN  
That's right, Sir.

DARNELL  
(exhales)  
It's going to be one of those days.

Darnell shakes his head, rubs his eyes. Finally -

DARNELL (CONT'D)  
Bring it downstairs.

INT. FBI - BASEMENT - DAY

A set of elevator doors open. Brian steps out and approaches  
a gated office filled with hi-tech AV equipment, overflowing  
bookshelves of files, and a bunch of computer monitors  
displaying complicated charts and graphs. It appears vacant.

On the wall, large letters read: INTELLIGENCE AND DETECTION  
CENTER.

Brian steps up to the gate. A COMPUTERIZED VOICE is heard  
over a loudspeaker.

IRA (V.O.)  
State your name.

BRIAN  
Brian Elliot.

IRA (V.O.)  
Voice pattern match. Welcome, Mr.  
Elliot.

The gate unlocks and automatically slides open.

BRIAN  
Thanks, IRA.

Brian enters and approaches a desk where someone sits with  
their back to us.

BRIAN (CONT'D)  
Got something you might be interested  
in.

The person in the chair spins around. It's Diana again. She  
still looks the same age.

DIANA  
Something the folks upstairs don't  
want to deal with? Let me guess -  
mutants, killer cyborgs... or giant  
gorillas?

BRIAN  
Aliens.

Diana raises an eyebrow.

DIANA  
You're in the right place.

Brian smirks and hands her a data disc. Diana loads it into  
her computer. The screen flashes with top secret documents  
labeled CLASSIFIED.

BRIAN  
You know that USAF computer hack from  
two days ago? I recovered the files  
that were stolen. It's what you were  
working on.

DIANA  
That UFO crash? Nothing was found. The  
Air Force told me all evidence was  
vaporized.

BRIAN  
Not all. According to this, an object  
was recovered, and it's scheduled for  
transportation to Area 51.

DIANA  
They hid this from me. So much for  
transparency.

BRIAN  
There's more. They even stole the GPS  
coordinates from the armored convoy  
that's transporting the object.

DIANA  
Then whoever did this might try to  
intercept the shipment. When's it  
scheduled for delivery?

BRIAN  
Today at five p.m. It's en route now.

Diana's eyes widen.

DIANA  
Where are the coordinates of the  
convoy?

BRIAN  
(points at monitor)  
Right here.

Diana punches a command into the computer and pulls up a map  
of California on the monitor. A red blip shows the convoy  
heading north on 395.

Diana gets up and throws her jacket on.

DIANA  
Hey, IRA, what's the traffic like on  
the interstate?

IRA (V.O.)  
It is so bad, it is beyond human  
words, Diana.

DIANA  
Just my luck.  
(to Brian)  
Tell Darnell to call General Anderson  
and explain what's going on.

BRIAN  
Where are you going, Diana?

DIANA  
I've got a terrible feeling that  
convoy isn't going to make it to Area  
51.

EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY

The convoy, an armored tractor-trailer led by a black Jeep,  
travels down an empty road.

They pass a sign that reads: CONSTRUCTION AHEAD.

EXT. DESERT ROAD - CONSTRUCTION SITE - DAY

A construction 18-wheeler is parked on the side of the road.  
Ahead, TWO CONSTRUCTION WORKERS dig a ten foot ditch and  
heave the sand into the back of a dump truck. Traffic cones  
block the road.

The convoy approaches, and the workers instruct it to stop.

INT. JEEP - DAY

TWO AGENTS in dark suits watch the construction workers  
suspiciously. AGENT ONE stops the Jeep and speaks into a  
radio.

AGENT ONE  
Full stop. Standby.

TRUCK DRIVER (V.O.)  
(over radio)  
Copy.

The agent sets down the radio and rolls down the window. The  
construction workers approach.

AGENT ONE  
What's going on?

CONSTRUCTION WORKER  
Road's closed. Didn't you see the  
detour?

EXT. DESERT ROAD - CONSTRUCTION SITE - DAY

Behind the convoy, THREE FIGURES sneak out of the  
construction 18-wheeler. They approach the armored tractor-  
trailer from behind.

INT. JEEP - DAY

AGENT TWO  
There was no detour.

CONSTRUCTION WORKER  
No detour? What happened to them?

The construction workers glance toward the armored tractor-  
trailer. They place cigarettes in their mouths. One strikes a  
match.

AGENT ONE  
What exactly are you doing?

CONSTRUCTION WORKER  
Blasting.

EXT. ARMORED TRACTOR-TRAILER - DAY

BOOM! The rear doors are blown off the tractor-trailer.

INT. JEEP - DAY

The agents spin around in shock.

AGENT ONE  
What the hell?

They reach for their firearms -

EXT. JEEP - DAY

\- but the Construction Worker is faster. He reveals an M-80  
firecracker in his hand that he has lit with the match. He  
tosses it right into the Jeep.

The agents DIVE out of the Jeep as the M-80 EXPLODES,  
shattering the windshield.

The agents hit the ground in a daze. The construction  
workers - or rather, GOONS - promptly knock them out.

INT. ARMORED TRACTOR-TRAILER - DAY

The TRUCK DRIVER pulls a shotgun out from under the seat -

VOICE (O.S.)  
(shouting)  
I wouldn't do that!

\- and he freezes. He looks out the window to see the men  
from the construction 18-wheeler.

EXT. ARMORED TRACTOR-TRAILER - DAY

TWO GOONS in dark jumpsuits aim Uzis at the Truck Driver.  
ANGLE MAN, a muscular man in his forties, stands next to  
them, wearing a dark green uniform and a hi-tech visor that  
shields his eyes. He simply folds his arms.

ANGLE MAN  
We have no intention to harm you.

He looks at the unconscious agents lying in the road.

ANGLE MAN (CONT'D)  
But that can certainly be arranged.

The Truck Driver drops the shotgun.

Angle Man grins.

EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY

Diana's Mercedes ROARS down the empty road.

EXT. DESERT ROAD - CONSTRUCTION SITE - DAY

The construction goons lift a small metal case out of the  
armored tractor-trailer and carry it to Angle Man's 18-  
wheeler.

The Truck Driver now cowers on the road next to Angle Man and  
his Uzi-wielding goons. Angle Man checks his watch.

CONSTRUCTION GOON  
It's secure, Boss.

ANGLE MAN  
Most efficient, gentlemen. Time to  
clean up and clear out.

With that, the two construction goons grab the unconscious  
agents. They drag them to the ditch and drop them in.

Angle Man turns to the Truck Driver.

ANGLE MAN (CONT'D)  
Thank you for your cooperation. My men  
will now show you to your grave.

The goons grab the Truck Driver and drag him away.

TRUCK DRIVER  
Wait! You said you weren't gonna hurt  
me!

ANGLE MAN  
We'll leave that to the forces of  
nature, shall we?

The goons SHOVE the Truck Driver into the ten foot ditch. He  
SCREAMS.

One of the construction goons pulls a lever in the dump  
truck, and it slowly begins dumping sand into the ditch.

ANGLE MAN (CONT'D)  
(smiles)  
Gentlemen, I think we've covered all  
our loose ends.

INT. DIANA'S CAR - MOVING - MOMENTS LATER

Diana approaches the construction site. Angle Man's 18-  
wheeler is gone.

Diana hits the brakes.

EXT. DESERT ROAD - CONSTRUCTION SITE - DAY

Diana jumps out of her car and approaches the empty tractor-  
trailer and Jeep. She looks around.

She spots the dump truck still dumping sand -

\- and hears the faint sound of screaming.

She DARTS behind the tractor-trailer, out of sight...

There is a bright FLASH and THUNDERCLAP.

EXT. DITCH - DAY

Covered in sand, the Truck Driver continues screaming,  
clawing at the ground, trying to climb out.

The sand stops pouring. He looks up and watches as -

\- a GOLDEN LASSO drops down. He grabs it and is pulled up to  
see -

\- WONDER WOMAN, in full costume, pulling the other end of  
the lasso.

TRUCK DRIVER  
Oh my God, Wonder Woman! Thank you!  
What are you doing out here?

WONDER WOMAN  
Just out for a drive. Are you OK?

TRUCK DRIVER  
Yes, but there's two agents down  
there.

Wonder Woman looks down and DROPS into the ditch.

At the bottom, she scoops the sand aside and grabs the two  
agents, one in each arm.

Then she simply LEAPS TEN FEET to the top. She sets the  
agents on the ground and checks their pulses and airways.

WONDER WOMAN  
They're alive. Go into that Jeep and  
radio an ambulance.

TRUCK DRIVER  
Where are you going?

WONDER WOMAN  
I'm gonna stop the guys that did this.  
How many were there?

TRUCK DRIVER  
Five. They took the shipment and  
headed north in an 18-wheeler.

WONDER WOMAN  
OK. Can I ask you a favor?

TRUCK DRIVER  
Of course. What do you need?

WONDER WOMAN  
The keys to your truck.

INT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - TRAILER - MOVING - DAY

The inside of the 18-wheeler is a complete mobile command  
center. Large computer consoles and monitors are set up,  
displaying surveillance footage from the outside of the  
truck. The empty desert road stretches for miles.

The two Uzi goons stand near the metal case. One uses a heavy-  
duty power drill to open the top.

At the far end of the trailer, Angle Man slides open a metal  
mesh gate and enters.

ANGLE MAN  
How's it coming?

GOON ONE  
Opening it now, Boss.

The goon finishes drilling and rips the top off. Angle Man  
peers inside to see -

\- a handheld, transparent Penrose triangle.

GOON TWO  
What the hell is that?

ANGLE MAN  
Technology from another world.  
Official documents refer to it as  
discovery X-852. Codenamed...

Angle Man reaches in and picks up the ANGLER. It begins to  
GLOW.

ANGLE MAN (CONT'D)  
...the Angler.

EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY

Off in the distance, Wonder Woman drives the armored tractor-  
trailer. She takes a shortcut through the sand.

INT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - TRAILER - MOVING - DAY

ANGLE MAN  
Our employer refers to it as a  
"psionic utility." Controlled entirely  
by the mind.

Angle Man grips the Angler and points it at the metal case on  
the floor. He focuses.

The case begins to RUMBLE. It LEVITATES.

The goons step back, spooked.

GOON ONE  
Whoa!

Angle Man smiles at the case floating before him. It hovers  
there for a moment.

Then the case SHOOTS away and SLAMS into the back wall,  
shattering into pieces. The goons jump. Angle Man lowers the  
Angler.

ANGLE MAN  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Indeed.

CONSTRUCTION GOON (V.O.)  
(over walkie-talkie)  
Boss?

Angle Man grabs a walkie-talkie off a nearby desk and speaks.

ANGLE MAN  
What is it?

INT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - CAB - MOVING - DAY

The two construction goons sit up front. The driver speaks  
into his walkie-talkie nervously.

CONSTRUCTION GOON  
Uh, we have a problem.

EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY

Ahead, the armored tractor-trailer is parked horizontally  
across the road, blocking it entirely.

Wonder Woman stands in front of it with her hands on her  
hips.

INT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - TRAILER - MOVING - DAY

Angle Man sees Wonder Woman on a computer monitor.

ANGLE MAN  
Ah, Wonder Woman, what a pleasure.

CONSTRUCTION GOON (V.O.)  
What should we do?

ANGLE MAN  
(to walkie-talkie)  
Do not stop. Go around.

EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY

Wonder Woman stands firm. She watches as Angle Man's 18-  
wheeler veers off the road and into the sand. It heads around  
her, full speed.

WONDER WOMAN  
Some people don't break for anything.

Wonder Woman climbs up the armored tractor-trailer and gets  
on the roof.

As Angle Man's 18-wheeler passes, Wonder Woman takes a  
RUNNING LEAP off the trailer -

EXT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - MOVING - DAY

\- and she lands on the passenger side of the 18-wheeler.

She RIPS the door right off.

WONDER WOMAN  
Don't you boys know it's illegal to  
pass on this road?

The goon in the passenger seat whips out an Uzi, but Wonder  
Woman KICKS it away and PUNCHES him in the face. She climbs  
into the cab.

INT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - CAB - MOVING - DAY

The driver tries to punch Wonder Woman, but she blocks. They  
STRUGGLE, and the truck veers violently.

Finally, Wonder Woman KARATE CHOPS the driver, knocking him  
out. She grabs the walkie-talkie off the dashboard.

WONDER WOMAN  
(to walkie-talkie)  
Is everyone wearing their seatbelts?

She JAMS on the brakes hard.

INT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - TRAILER - MOVING - DAY

Angle Man and his two goons are whipped against the wall as  
the truck screeches to a stop.

EXT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - DAY

The truck stops, and Wonder Woman jumps out. She rushes to  
the back of the trailer.

INT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - TRAILER - DAY

The back doors rip open, and Wonder Woman jumps in. She looks  
around. Stacks of boxes are labeled VALIANT COURIER.

ANGLE MAN (O.S.)  
Welcome aboard, Wonder Woman! My name  
is Angle Man, and here is my welcoming  
party.

The two goons spring up from behind the boxes and unleash  
MACHINE GUN FIRE from their Uzis.

Wonder Woman DEFLECTS the bullets with her bracelets. She  
dives behind a computer console for cover.

The goons litter the console with bullets until they run out  
of ammo.

WONDER WOMAN  
Hate to bring you bad news, but it  
seems you underestimated me.

ANGLE MAN (O.S.)  
I underestimate no one, Wonder Woman.  
That's why I always win.

On the other side of the trailer, Angle Man holds up the  
Angler. It begins GLOWING again.

Wonder Woman peeks out and watches curiously. Suddenly, the  
console in front of her begins to rumble. The bolts holding  
it to the floor SNAP, and the desk SLAMS into her, pinning  
her against the wall.

Angle Man signals his men to retreat.

ANGLE MAN  
No time to waste. Get in.

The bad guys move back behind the metal gate. Angle Man  
slides it shut and locks it.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman pushes the console over and climbs  
out. She hurries to the gate.

ANGLE MAN (O.S.)  
Sorry, Wonder Woman. I do wish I could  
have seen you through to your death,  
but I am simply out of time.

Wonder Woman begins tearing a hole through the gate with her  
bare hands.

WONDER WOMAN  
What's the matter? Need to recharge  
the batteries on your new toy?

She hears a LOUD MECHANICAL RUMBLE.

EXT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - DAY

The entire roof of the trailer slides open, giving room for -

\- a HELICOPTER stationed in the front end of the trailer. A  
platform raises it, and the rotor spins up.

INT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - TRAILER - DAY

Wonder Woman tears the gate apart and climbs through the  
opening. She rushes forward, but -

\- the helicopter moves up into the sky. Angle Man waves  
through the window. The goons are at the controls.

Wonder Woman frowns. She hears a steady BEEP and looks  
around.

The BEEPING intensifies.

She RUNS back. She takes a LEAP off the back of the trailer  
just as -

EXT. ANGLE MAN'S TRUCK - DAY

\- KA-BOOM! The entire 18-wheeler EXPLODES in a huge  
fireball.

Wonder Woman hits the ground and shields herself as flaming  
shrapnel rains down.

She looks up and squints to see the helicopter disappear from  
sight.

Soon, police sirens approach. Wonder Woman stands up.

EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY

Two government Jeeps with sirens and blinking lights speed  
toward the wreckage.

Wonder Woman rushes back to the armored tractor-trailer and  
disappears behind it.

The Jeeps stop on the side of the road, and a GROUP OF AGENTS  
get out. One of them is GENERAL ANDERSON, a man with white  
hair.

ANDERSON  
Check the perimeter. Did you see  
Wonder Woman? Where did she go?

Diana walks out from behind the armored tractor-trailer. The  
agents draw their handguns. Diana shows her badge.

DIANA  
Diana Prince, FBI.

ANDERSON  
(to agents)  
It's OK.  
(to Diana)  
General Anderson, USAF. Chief Darnell  
told me you were leading this case,  
Miss Prince. I assume you have an  
explanation for all of this?

DIANA  
One of the most elaborate escapes I've  
ever seen, General. Three men got away  
with the shipment via helicopter. They  
blew up their truck to cover their  
tracks.

Anderson looks at the fiery remains of the 18-wheeler.

ANDERSON  
Damn it. Where did Wonder Woman go?  
Did you see her?

DIANA  
She took off after the chopper.

ANDERSON  
On foot?

DIANA  
She gets around.

ANDERSON  
This is worse than I thought. There's  
someone I want you meet. One of my men  
will be joining you in this  
investigation.

DIANA  
General Anderson, with all due  
respect, the FBI is fully capable of  
handling the situation.

ANDERSON  
USAF property was stolen, and we are  
going to get it back. Chief Darnell  
promised me full cooperation. You will  
work with my officer, Agent Prince.

DIANA  
Yes, General.

Anderson walks away.

ANDERSON  
(calling)  
Trevor! I want reports daily,  
understood?

STEVE TREVOR, JR., a mirror image of his father, approaches  
Diana. He holds out his hand.

STEVE  
I'm Steve Trevor. Pleased to meet you.

Diana's jaw drops.

DIANA  
Impossible...

STEVE  
Pardon me?

DIANA  
This can't be. You can't be Steve.

Steve frowns.

STEVE  
This is going to be a wonderful  
partnership.

Diana sees his security badge hanging around his neck and  
grabs it. It reads, "STEVE TREVOR, JR." Diana blushes.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
Hey, what are you doing?

DIANA  
(to herself)  
Steve Trevor, Jr.? Of course.  
(shakes Steve's hand)  
I apologize. I'm Diana Prince. You  
look just like your dad.

STEVE  
You knew my dad?

DIANA  
U.S. Seventh Army. European Campaign,  
1944.

STEVE  
That's right.

DIANA  
How is he?

STEVE  
He passed away. Ten years ago.

DIANA  
Oh...  
(beat)  
I'm so sorry.

STEVE  
How did you know him?

Diana's eyes widen. She realizes what she has said.

DIANA  
(after a beat)  
Classified.

STEVE  
What?

DIANA  
Steve, this... isn't the right time.  
We've got a mess here.

STEVE  
Yeah. But with that truck destroyed,  
it doesn't leave us much to go by. Did  
you get a look at the perpetrators?

DIANA  
The man in charge was wearing some  
sort of visor. Called himself Angle  
Man. A real nut job. Look, forensics  
will be here soon. I've got to get  
back to the office and tell my chief.

STEVE  
Well, lead the way.

DIANA  
What? Oh, no...

STEVE  
You heard General Anderson. I'm your  
new partner. As a matter of fact, I've  
got a meeting with Chief Darnell at  
four. Think we can make it back in  
time?

DIANA  
"We." This is surreal.

STEVE  
Would you like to take us back?

Diana nods. Turns around. Realizes her car is a mile away.  
She looks back at Steve.

DIANA  
(chuckles nervously)  
Would you?

EXT. ANGELES NATIONAL FOREST - DAY

Angle Man's helicopter touches down in a secluded spot.  
Nearby, a DRIVER waits next to a parked van. Angle Man climbs  
out of the chopper and heads to the van. He takes out a  
cellphone and dials. A FEMALE VOICE answers.

FEMALE VOICE (V.O.)  
Tell me you've got good news.

ANGLE MAN  
I always deliver good news to my  
clients. It seems the device you  
requested lives up to its hype.

FEMALE VOICE (V.O.)  
Excellent, but don't get carried away  
with it now. Remember, this is a two-  
part job.

ANGLE MAN  
How about we talk about it in person?  
You seem like the type of woman who  
would enjoy discussing business over a  
glass of Pinot noir.

FEMALE VOICE (V.O.)  
Always the sweet talker. We'll meet  
soon enough. In the meantime, you keep  
the device in safe hands.

ANGLE MAN  
My dear, there is no safer place.

INT. FBI - DAY

Diana and Steve enter the crowded office area. They stop by  
Etta's desk.

DIANA  
Steve, meet Etta Candy. Our  
administrative extraordinaire.  
(to Etta)  
Steve's from the Air Force.

STEVE  
Hi there.

ETTA  
Hi. Are you a pilot?

STEVE  
I am. In fact, I've flown stealth  
missions over enemy territory.

ETTA  
Ever get shot at?

STEVE  
I try to stay undetected. Just have to  
rely on one thing.

ETTA  
Autopilot?

Diana and Etta hold in their laughter. Steve does a double  
take.

STEVE  
Radar.

Diana smiles. She walks over to Brian's desk.

DIANA  
Brian, I need a favor. Run a check on  
Valiant Courier. See if any of their  
trucks were reported missing or stolen  
within the past six months.

BRIAN  
Sure thing. Give me a sec.

Brian begins typing on his computer. Diana walks back to  
Steve, who's caught sight of a TV on the wall.

ON THE SCREEN

A press conference is in session. HIDEO NAKAJIMA, a middle-  
aged man in a suit, speaks before a crowd of REPORTERS.

NAKAJIMA  
But unlike previous trials, Taiyo will  
enable us to test the efficiency of  
microwave power transmission on a  
scale like never before. Now, I'd like  
to invite Dr. Kaiser, chief engineer  
and inventor of the revolutionary  
steel behind Taiyo, to say a few  
words.

Much applause as DR. CYLVIA KAISER, a woman in her thirties,  
walks to the podium.

CYLVIA  
Thank you, Mr. Nakajima. It is a great  
honor to speak to you today. Through  
the wonderful partnership between  
Seiren Power and Kaiser Utilities, we  
have reached a new dawn in the age of  
science. Taiyo, built from Kaiserium,  
my finest steel, is the most durable,  
lightweight satellite to have ever  
been put into orbit. With Taiyo,  
microwave power as a reliable,  
widespread energy source will become  
reality.

THE OFFICE

DIANA  
What's this all about?

STEVE  
Seiren Power just launched a new  
satellite over L.A. that can beam down  
solar power from space.

DIANA  
Oh? I'd like to see how well that  
works in L.A. smog.

STEVE  
We're concerned about possible radio  
interference with USAF communications.

BRIAN (O.S.)  
Diana! We got a match!

DIANA  
What'd you find?

Brian hurries over and hands Diana a printout.

BRIAN  
Local police network shows two Valiant  
Courier trucks were reported stolen  
last week. LAPD is still  
investigating.

DIANA  
Interesting.  
(reading)  
Two trucks were stolen Tuesday morning  
from their lot. It is likely access  
was gained via a stolen security pass.  
Both trucks were on loan to the  
Natural History Museum, being used for  
shipments to an artifact exhibit at  
the Angelo Bend Estate.  
(to Brian)  
Good work, Brian. This looks like a  
lead to me.

Diana begins to walk away, but Steve stops her.

STEVE  
Diana. I thought we were a team. Care  
to fill me in?

DIANA  
Right. But perhaps I should ask you  
that question.

STEVE  
Oh?

DIANA  
Let's start with that UFO crash in  
Sequoia that I was investigating. The  
USAF told me the ship self-  
destructed - all evidence vaporized.  
Yet, today I learn you did find  
something and were sending it to Area  
51.

STEVE  
OK. You're right. We were going to  
tell you, but we didn't know what we  
were dealing with. It was a Penrose  
triangle of unknown matter. The damn  
thing started glowing when we picked  
it up. We codenamed it the Angler. We  
found it's controlled by the mind.  
Capable of moving objects, even  
teleportation. Once we found out,  
Anderson declared it classified and  
ordered it to be shipped to Area 51.  
And that's everything we know. Honest.

DIANA  
(beat)  
OK. Fair enough.

STEVE  
Now your turn.

DIANA  
Inside Angle Man's truck, there were  
boxes marked Valiant Courier. That's  
why -

STEVE  
Wait, you were inside the truck?

DIANA  
I saw... I looked inside the truck  
before it blew up, and I saw the name.  
It was the only thing I had to go by.  
(holds up paper)  
The truck was stolen. And there's  
another one out there.

Steve deliberates.

ETTA (O.S.)  
Diana and Steve, Chief Darnell will  
see you now.

INT. FBI - DARNELL'S OFFICE - DAY

Diana and Steve enter. Darnell shakes Steve's hand.

DARNELL  
Phil Darnell. Welcome to the Bureau.

STEVE  
Steve Trevor. Good to meet you, Sir.

DARNELL  
I hope you've been able to keep up  
with Diana. She has an uncanny habit  
of getting ahead of the game.

STEVE  
I've managed to stay in her tracks so  
far, Sir.

DIANA  
Don't worry, I won't leave you behind.

They sit.

DARNELL  
I just got off the phone with  
Anderson. He told me what happened. Is  
this mystery triangle the real deal?

STEVE  
I'm afraid so. We suspect it may have  
been part of the UFO that enabled  
interstellar travel. At any rate, it  
connects with the user's mind. It can  
teleport, defy the laws of physics -  
there's really no telling what it's  
capable of.

DARNELL  
Well, that's reassuring. Do we have  
any credible leads?

DIANA  
One.  
(hands the printout  
to Darnell)  
The truck from the heist was on loan  
to the Natural History Museum. It was  
supposed to deliver goods to an  
exhibit at Angelo Bend's estate.

DARNELL  
The art collector?

DIANA  
That's right. I say we question Bend.  
I want to know everyone on his staff  
who had access to the truck.

DARNELL  
Careful, Diana. The man's a  
millionaire. A public figure. Not the  
type who's willing to be questioned by  
the FBI without a lawyer.

STEVE  
Then how about we do it discreetly?  
Maybe check his place out? The police  
report says another truck was stolen  
along with a security pass. Maybe  
there's evidence at his estate.

DARNELL  
That's not a bad idea. I saw something  
in the paper about his exhibit.

Darnell rummages through his desk and finds the newspaper. He  
flips through it and finds a large one-page ad that reads,  
"HISTORY OF THE ANCIENTS EXHIBIT - SPONSORED BY ANGELO BEND."

DARNELL (CONT'D)  
Here, it's tomorrow at seven p.m. Why  
don't you go there, see what you can  
find. If anyone asks, say you're  
journalists.

DIANA  
You mean, you want us to go  
undercover?

DARNELL  
Exactly.

Diana and Steve exchange glances.

DIANA  
Have you ever gone undercover before?

STEVE  
Yeah. Have you?

DIANA  
Oh, I've had some experience.

EXT. ESTATE - NIGHT

The Angelo Bend Estate is an upscale, historic villa with a  
large garden. Very clean and elegant. A Porsche GT parks in  
front, and ANGELO BEND gets out. He enters the villa.

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

A large exhibition hall cluttered with display cases  
showcasing statues and historical artifacts. There are  
exhibits on Greek mythology, ancient Egypt, and the Far East,  
among others. A DOZEN MUSEUM WORKERS meticulously assemble  
the exhibits.

Angelo enters and ascends an open stairwell in the center of  
the room.

ANGELO  
I see good progress.

WORKER  
We're on schedule for tomorrow night,  
Mr. Bend.

ANGELO  
Nice work, gentlemen. Keep it up.

INT. ESTATE - UPPER CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Angelo walks down a corridor to a door at the very end. He  
pulls a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door.  
He steps into -

INT. ESTATE - ANGELO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

\- a cozy office with large ceiling-high windows, illuminated  
by a fireplace. Angelo walks to a desk and presses a hidden  
button.

On the wall, a painting of Cerberus slides aside to reveal a  
wall safe. Angelo inserts his keys into the safe and opens  
it. He pulls the Angler out of his jacket pocket and begins  
to place it inside. It GLOWS.

FEMALE VOICE (O.S.)  
Don't I get to see, Angle Man?

In the darkened corner of the room, DOCTOR CYBER sits in a  
cushy chair. She wears an armored bodysuit, cape, and a gold  
mask over her face.

DOCTOR CYBER  
I'm sorry. I mean, Mr. Bend. Don't you  
look surprised?

ANGELO  
I saw you, Doctor Cyber.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Your offer was just too tempting.

ANGELO  
Then I think a drink is in order.

Angelo holds up the glowing Angler and points it across the  
room. A bottle of red wine on a bookshelf begins to rumble.  
Then the bottle SHOOTS FORWARD, and Angelo catches it in his  
hand.

DOCTOR CYBER  
You seem to be getting the hang of it.

Angelo takes two glasses out of his desk, opens the bottle,  
and pours.

ANGELO  
I think it's getting the hang of me.

Doctor Cyber chuckles. She walks over, and Angelo offers her  
a glass. She takes the glass and holds it up to her gold  
mask.

DOCTOR CYBER  
You seem to have put me in a little  
predicament.

ANGELO  
I thought we were beyond masks,  
Doctor.

A beat. Finally, Doctor Cyber presses a button on a control  
pad on her suit's arm. A mechanical whirring is heard as her  
mask automatically opens and slides away to reveal -

\- Cylvia Kaiser.

Angelo grins. They drink.

Cylvia picks up the Angler and looks it over.

CYLVIA  
I trust you read the USAF documents I  
sent you. Wouldn't want you to injure  
yourself now.

Cylvia grasps the Angler tight and closes her eyes. It begins  
glowing. In the blink of an eye, she DISAPPEARS -

\- and MATERIALIZES on the other side of the room. Cylvia  
opens her eyes. She double checks the drink in her hand and  
sips it. Angelo chuckles.

ANGELO  
Useful trick.

Cylvia opens her hand and sends the Angler FLOATING across  
the room. Angelo catches it.

CYLVIA  
Study it well. You'll need it for our  
next job.

ANGELO  
Speaking of which, where is our next  
job?

Cylvia walks forward.

CYLVIA  
Morris Reservoir. Military weapons  
research lab.

ANGELO  
Military weapons? What exactly are you  
planning?

CYLVIA  
A job that pays you twenty million.

ANGELO  
You realize, Doctor, I don't take  
these jobs for the money. It's the  
thrill.

CYLVIA  
Another thing we have in common, Mr.  
Bend. I have one more condition - my  
mercenaries and I will join you on  
this job.

ANGELO  
My men and I work alone.

CYLVIA  
This is much bigger than any heist  
you've ever pulled. We will work  
together. After all, it's the thrill,  
isn't it?

ANGELO  
Tempting, but we have a slight issue.  
Wonder Woman is onto us. She was  
tracking the convoy. She must be  
working with the cops.

CYLVIA  
Wonder Woman. Mmm. How about I take  
care of her for you?

ANGELO  
I'm listening.

CYLVIA  
We'll make her come to us. I planted a  
report in the local police network  
identifying the stolen trucks you  
used. If Wonder Woman's working with  
the cops, she'll investigate. And I'll  
be waiting for her.

Cylvia walks to the window and swings it open.

ANGELO  
Clever trap. If it works, I just might  
invite you for another drink.

Cylvia glances back.

CYLVIA  
You master control of the Angler, and  
I'll be back for more than a drink.

Cylvia hits the button on her arm and reactivates her mask.

Then she pulls out a small gun and FIRES a grappling hook  
onto the windowsill.

She climbs out and repels down the side of the villa.

Angelo finishes his drink, amused.

INT. TEMPLE - DAY

Diana stands in an empty temple, wearing traditional martial  
arts attire. Her face, determined. She practices a series of  
kung fu moves against a wooden training dummy.

She executes a flurry of hand STRIKES -

\- and KNOCKS the dummy's head off.

It hits the floor and rolls over to -

\- I CHING, a blind, elderly Chinese man, wearing a kung fu  
uniform, dark glasses, and holding a walking stick. He hits  
the dummy head with the stick. He chuckles.

I CHING  
Diana, if you continue at this pace, I  
won't have any equipment left.

DIANA  
Sorry, Sifu. I'll exercise some  
restraint next time.

I CHING  
You have excelled at the practical  
application of kung fu far beyond any  
other student of mine. But now, let's  
focus on the internal training - that  
of the mind and spirit.

I Ching sets aside his walking stick, leans down, and scoops  
up the dummy head.

DIANA  
Sifu, be careful.

I CHING  
(chuckles)  
Diana, once you master the qi life  
force within, anything is possible.

I Ching walks over to Diana, finds the wooden dummy, and  
rests his elbow on the dummy's shoulder.

I CHING (CONT'D)  
See, if Zatoichi can do it, why can't  
I?

Diana laughs. I Ching then reaches up and sticks the dummy's  
head on. He puts it on backwards. Diana's eyes widen.

INT. TEMPLE - LATER

Diana and I Ching sit side by side on the floor, eyes closed,  
in meditation. Silence.

I CHING  
Concentrate. Release all tension. One  
who has not mastered the qi energy  
within is like a sailor without the  
wind. You must be like the wind.

DIANA  
How can I do that?

I CHING  
Take a deep breath.

Diana inhales and exhales.

I CHING (CONT'D)  
Become one with it. Manipulate it,  
control it. As soft as the gentle  
breeze or as forceful as the cyclone,  
for the wind touches everything.

Diana takes another breath. As she exhales, the sound of her  
breath radiates throughout the temple - like the wind.

I CHING (CONT'D)  
Can you feel that?

DIANA  
I can.

INT. FBI - DAY

Diana and Steve gather around Brian's desk. Brian shows  
security camera footage of inside Angelo Bend's estate on his  
monitor.

BRIAN  
I hacked into Angelo Bend's security  
system. Every room has a camera except  
for Bend's personal office on the  
second floor. Expect it to be heavily  
guarded tonight.

STEVE  
Well, we can't risk causing a scene.  
It'll blow our cover.

ON THE SCREEN

A view of the upper corridor. Angelo exits his office and  
locks the door behind him. He slips the keys into his jacket  
pocket.

BRIAN (O.S.)  
Every time he comes out, he puts the  
keys in his pocket.

THE OFFICE

DIANA  
Are there any other entry points into  
that office?

BRIAN  
Windows, but they're tied to the alarm  
system. There's also the chimney, but  
probably not a good idea if he's got  
the fireplace going. The ventilation  
system may be an option though.

DIANA  
If he's hiding anything, it's got to  
be in there.

STEVE  
If we can find a way to get his keys,  
it might make things easier.

DIANA  
Yeah, it would. Brian, send me the  
blueprints of the estate.

BRIAN  
You got it.

DIANA  
I'll think of a way to get Bend's  
keys. Steve, you look for ways into  
his office.

STEVE  
OK. Oh, and how about I pick you up at  
six tonight?

DIANA  
The exhibit doesn't start until seven.

STEVE  
I know.

A beat. Diana smiles.

EXT. ESTATE - NIGHT

Expensive cars enter the estate grounds. GUESTS in formal  
attire walk to the entrance. A large sign reads: HISTORY OF  
THE ANCIENTS.

Soon, Diana's car pulls up. Steve and Diana get out. He wears  
a tuxedo. She wears an elegant dress. They enter the estate.

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

The many display cases are all set up. GUESTS gather in the  
center of the room, listening to a MUSEUM REPRESENTATIVE  
speak. Diana and Steve enter and look around.

REPRESENTATIVE  
I'd like to thank the city council of  
Los Angeles and Angelo Bend for  
sponsoring this event. Now, I'd like  
to invite Angelo to introduce  
tonight's exhibit.

Applause as Angelo steps forward. He wears a tuxedo.

STEVE  
(whispering)  
There's our man.

Diana and Steve eye the room and the balcony. MUSEUM SECURITY  
GUARDS are stationed at all corners.

DIANA  
(whispering)  
They're definitely prepared for the  
worst.

ANGELO  
Tonight, we take you on a journey  
through time. A time of kings,  
emperors, and pharaohs. We bring to  
you the legends, the ancient cultures  
that shaped civilization. Tonight, you  
will see their rise and their fall and  
the relics we have to remember their  
amazing stories. Tonight, we bring you  
the history of the ancients!

The guests applaud. Angelo steps aside and begins mingling.  
WAITERS walk around serving drinks.

STEVE  
All right, you distract him and get  
his keys.

DIANA  
Where are you going?

STEVE  
To get a drink.  
(beat)  
So we don't look suspicious. Look  
sharp, kiddo.

Diana focuses on Angelo, who's talking with the guests. She  
starts towards him. As she passes -

\- she brushes against him.

DIANA  
I'm sorry. Pardon me.

Angelo does a double take. He is transfixed by her beauty.

ANGELO  
I don't think we've met. Angelo Bend.

DIANA  
Diana Prince. It's a pleasure.

ANGELO  
And what brings you to the exhibit,  
Miss Prince?

DIANA  
I'm a journalist. Doing a story on the  
ancient wonders.

ANGELO  
Well, you're in the right place. Tell  
me, which of these wonders interests  
you the most? We have the Greek wars  
right here, the Arminius revolt over  
there...

DIANA  
That's a lot of fighting. Anything a  
bit more... serene?

ANGELO  
I have just the exhibit.

Angelo leads Diana over to a display case showcasing ancient  
Roman culture. Inside, a large shimmering RUBY.

ANGELO (CONT'D)  
Messalina's ruby. Mined in ancient  
Macedonia, given to Messalina by  
Emperor Claudius in 38 A.D. One  
thousand carats. Worth over $150  
million.

DIANA  
I can see why. It's flawless.

ANGELO  
Isn't it? You know, Messalina was the  
most enchanting of all Roman  
empresses.

DIANA  
It certainly is incredible.

ANGELO  
I knew you'd like it. I have a private  
collection of gemstones. Nothing like  
this, of course, but I'd love to show  
them to you sometime. I think you'll  
enjoy them.

DIANA  
(forces a smile)  
How kind of you, Mr. Bend.

ANGELO  
Call me Angelo. Would you care for a  
drink?

DIANA  
That sounds like a good idea.

ANGELO  
(smiles)  
Wait here.

Angelo walks one way. Diana darts the other way.

She speaks. A hidden microphone in her necklace picks up her  
voice.

DIANA  
You're on.

Steve answers over her earpiece.

STEVE (V.O.)  
I'm coming to you now.

Diana passes Steve and discreetly slips him Angelo's keys.  
Steve keeps walking. We follow him.

STEVE  
That Bend is quite the charmer.

DIANA (V.O.)  
Tell me about it. Just hurry up before  
he finds me.

STEVE  
You got it, Diana.

Steve heads to the men's room. He glances up the balcony and  
sees the upper corridor roped off. ANOTHER GUARD stands  
watch.

INT. MEN'S ROOM - NIGHT

Steve enters and checks the room. It is empty.

Quickly, he takes off his jacket and throws it aside. Then he  
climbs onto the counter and pulls a small mechanical  
screwdriver out of his pocket. He reaches up and undoes the  
screws in the ventilation duct on the ceiling.

INT. VENTILATION SHAFT - NIGHT

Steve climbs into the shaft and begins crawling through the  
tight space.

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

Diana moves to a display case on the other side of the room,  
keeping an eye on Angelo.

DIANA  
How's the weather up there?

STEVE (V.O.)  
If you find the A/C dial, turn it off.

INT. VENTILATION SHAFT - NIGHT

Steve navigates the ducts. He turns a corner.

Finally, he reaches a vent and peers down.

STEVE  
I'm at the office.

DIANA (V.O.)  
Copy.

Steve pulls out his screwdriver and undoes the screws.

INT. ESTATE - ANGELO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

The fireplace illuminates the empty office. Steve slides the  
vent cover away and drops down from the ceiling.

STEVE  
(whispering)  
I'm in.

He goes over to the desk and begins checking the drawers.

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

Diana changes her position again and moves to the China  
exhibit.

DIANA  
Find anything?

STEVE (V.O.)  
Yeah, looks like a button to a safe  
under the desk.

ANGELO  
I see you've made your way to China.

Diana spins around to see Angelo holding two glasses of red  
wine. Diana smiles nervously.

DIANA  
You caught me.

INT. ESTATE - ANGELO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Steve hears Angelo over his earpiece.

STEVE  
Oh boy. Here goes nothing.

Steve pushes the button. Behind him, the painting of Cerberus  
slides aside. He turns around and sees the safe.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
I've got something here. Stall him.

Steve looks at the safe keyhole. He takes out Angelo's keys  
and begins trying each one.

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

Diana walks with Angelo.

DIANA  
So, Angelo, what do you do when you're  
not... hosting artifact exhibits for  
the wealthy?

ANGELO  
I specialize in trading goods.  
Specifically, fine art.

DIANA  
I've been looking for some art. I've  
always been interested in those  
impossible objects. You know, like the  
Penrose triangle?

ANGELO  
Ah, yes, one of the great optical  
illusions.

DIANA  
Do you know where I might be able to  
find one?

ANGELO  
I have not seen one in quite some  
time, Miss Prince.

DIANA  
Please, call me Diana.

INT. ESTATE - ANGELO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Steve tries another key. The safe unlocks.

Carefully, he opens the safe door -

\- to find it EMPTY.

DOCTOR CYBER (O.S.)  
Now, isn't that peculiar?

Steve spins around to see the large window open and Doctor  
Cyber crouched on the windowsill.

STEVE  
Who are you?

DOCTOR CYBER  
The name's Doctor Cyber. And to whom  
do I owe the pleasure?

Steve eyes his surroundings.

STEVE  
Just a curious guest. Who's about to  
leave.

Two other windows open, and Doctor Cyber's MERCENARIES repel  
in. There are SIX MEN in dark fatigues. They aim MP5A3  
submachine guns at Steve.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Just when we were getting to know each  
other?

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

Diana hears the commotion over her earpiece. She downs the  
glass of wine.

DIANA  
Mm. Would you mind getting me another?

ANGELO  
No need to rush. The night is young.

Angelo takes her glass and walks away. Diana heads for the  
exit.

INT. ESTATE - ANGELO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Doctor Cyber walks around Steve.

DOCTOR CYBER  
I have hacked every major intelligence  
agency in the country.

STEVE  
So, the recent government hack was  
your work?

One of Cyber's mercenaries holds up a cellphone and takes a  
picture of Steve. The phone begins scanning his photo against  
a database of government personnel.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
Hey!

DOCTOR CYBER  
Make him comfortable, Brass.

BRASS, a well-built, menacing-looking mercenary wearing brass  
knuckles, PUNCHES Steve in the back. Steve swings his fist,  
but Brass SLAMS him in the gut. Brass follows up with a KICK  
to Steve's chest. Steve groans in pain.

The first merc's phone flashes with Steve's I.D.

MERCENARY ONE  
Steve Trevor. USAF.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Ah. Mr. Trevor. I imagine it would be  
most unfortunate if word broke that  
you were snooping around in here.

STEVE  
(weakly)  
Where's the Angler?

DOCTOR CYBER  
In a safe place.

STEVE  
You won't get away with this!

DOCTOR CYBER  
Fear not, Mr. Trevor. I'll keep this  
little intrusion of yours a secret.

Brass draws a silenced handgun and aims it at Steve's head.

DOCTOR CYBER (CONT'D)  
I promise.

Brass begins to squeeze the trigger -

\- just as a golden lasso WHIPS the gun out of his hand.  
Everyone looks over to see -

\- Wonder Woman in the open window.

WONDER WOMAN  
Harming the guests? What kind of party  
is this?

DOCTOR CYBER  
Wonder Woman, how exciting. Allow me  
to introduce myself, I'm Doctor Cyber.

WONDER WOMAN  
Too bad I don't share your enthusiasm,  
Doc.

DOCTOR CYBER  
I've been training my men for this  
very moment. I hope they won't  
disappoint.

WONDER WOMAN  
Training for what?

DOCTOR CYBER  
Your demise.

With that, the mercenaries aim their guns at Wonder Woman and  
OPEN FIRE. Wonder Woman quickly WHIPS her lasso and knocks  
them all back.

Then she dives into the room and takes them on. She PUNCHES  
the first merc straight to the floor.

Another charges at her, but she GRABS the guy's wrist and  
FLIPS him right out the open window.

Doctor Cyber looks at Brass.

DOCTOR CYBER (CONT'D)  
Take him.

BRASS  
Yes, Doctor.

Brass pulls Steve to the door.

INT. ESTATE - UPPER CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Brass drags Steve down the corridor with his gun pointed at  
Steve's head. Doctor Cyber follows.

TWO MUSEUM GUARDS see them and draw their pistols.

GUARD ONE  
Freeze!

DOCTOR CYBER  
Drop your weapons or this guest dies.

GUARD TWO  
Easy, lady!

DOCTOR CYBER  
Care to test me?

The guards comply and drop their weapons.

DOCTOR CYBER (CONT'D)  
Good. Now jump.

Brass aims his gun at the guards while Doctor Cyber draws an  
oversized 15-VH revolver on them. They OPEN FIRE.

Immediately, the guards DIVE off the balcony.

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

Guests SCREAM as the guards come crashing down to the floor.  
Angelo rushes over.

ANGELO  
What the hell is going on?

He looks up to see Doctor Cyber and Brass dragging Steve  
away.

INT. ESTATE - ANGELO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman SLAMS another mercenary over the desk, splitting  
the entire desk in half.

Another merc approaches from behind and PUNCHES her, but it  
has no effect. Wonder Woman just grabs him by the collar and  
FLINGS him across the room -

\- and into the last mercenary. They both SMASH into the  
bookshelf.

Wonder Woman dashes out -

INT. ESTATE - UPPER CORRIDOR - NIGHT

\- and she sees Doctor Cyber, Brass, and Steve at the other  
end.

WONDER WOMAN  
Steve!

DOCTOR CYBER  
(to Brass)  
I'll deal with her.

WONDER WOMAN  
Your men disappointed.

DOCTOR CYBER  
I won't.

Doctor Cyber holsters her revolver. Brass SLAMS open a side  
door and exits with Steve. Wonder Woman runs ahead, but  
Doctor Cyber blocks her path.

Wonder Woman throws a punch, but Doctor Cyber BLOCKS. She  
strikes again, but Cyber's armor is too strong.

Doctor Cyber fights back and tries to high kick Wonder Woman,  
but she DUCKS. Wonder Woman kicks back, but Doctor Cyber  
COUNTERS.

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

All the guests have their eyes peeled on the fight above.

ANGELO  
Everyone! Move to the exit!

No one listens.

GUEST ONE  
Look! It's Wonder Woman!

GUEST TWO  
Who's she fighting?

Guards train their guns on Doctor Cyber, but they cannot get  
a clear shot.

INT. ESTATE - UPPER CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The battle continues. Wonder Woman and Doctor Cyber struggle,  
dangerously close to the edge of the balcony. Doctor Cyber  
pins Wonder Woman against the railing.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Finally, a worthy adversary!

WONDER WOMAN  
Let's not go overboard.

Wonder Woman grabs Doctor Cyber's arm and flips her over the  
edge of the balcony. Doctor Cyber plummets down -

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

\- and she does a mid-air FLIP. She lands on her feet on top  
of a display case, SHATTERING the glass. The guests gasp and  
back away.

Wonder Woman jumps down from above and lands on the opposite  
end of the display case.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Why don't we raise the stakes?

Doctor Cyber reaches into the broken case - an exhibit on  
Greek warriors - and grabs Melinoe's sword. She DASHES  
forward to strike!

Wonder Woman reaches into the case and grabs Hercules' sword.  
She parries and RETURNS ATTACK.

The swords CLASH as the duel intensifies. Wonder Woman and  
Doctor Cyber LEAP off the case and onto the floor, forcing  
the guests back.

Doctor Cyber LUNGES forward with her sword and forces Wonder  
Woman back. Wonder Woman ducks and pops up with a forceful  
SWING. Doctor Cyber BLOCKS the move. She laughs menacingly,  
enjoying it.

Next, Wonder Woman glances up to the door Brass entered. She  
runs to the stairs - but spins around and BLOCKS as Doctor  
Cyber swings again. The battle continues up the stairs.

THE STAIRS

The two of them move up the stairs, CLANGING SWORDS. Wonder  
Woman jumps onto the railing, then leaps to the balcony above  
and climbs up.

Doctor Cyber pulls out her grappling hook gun and FIRES at  
the ceiling. Then she repels up, swinging her sword at Wonder  
Woman. She jumps onto the balcony too.

THE BALCONY

Wonder Woman thrusts her sword - right into Doctor Cyber's  
chest!

The tip of the sword BREAKS. Doctor Cyber laughs.

DOCTOR CYBER (CONT'D)  
No match for my finest steel!

Wonder Woman freezes. Then Doctor Cyber swings her sword  
again. Wonder Woman BLOCKS with the broken sword.

Finally, Wonder Woman circle parries and knocks Doctor  
Cyber's sword away. Doctor Cyber lunges forward and SLAMS  
Wonder Woman into the wall. The swords fall to the floor with  
a CLANG.

They STRUGGLE. Wonder Woman spots the button on Doctor  
Cyber's wrist. She goes to press it -

\- but Doctor Cyber reels back!

DOCTOR CYBER (CONT'D)  
Clever girl!

Wonder Woman KICKS her down. She heads through the open door.

INT. ESTATE STAIRCASE/BASEMENT - NIGHT

Wonder Woman finds herself descending a staircase to the  
basement.

WONDER WOMAN  
Steve!

On the bottom, she notices Steve lying on the floor,  
unconscious.

She rushes over and checks his vitals. Then she looks around.

WONDER WOMAN (CONT'D)  
No way out.

Just then, TWO MERCENARIES charge down the stairs, rapidly  
FIRING their submachine guns.

Wonder Woman grabs Steve and pulls him out of the way as  
bullets ricochet in all directions.

Wonder Woman peeks out to see -

\- Brass coming through the door, holding a rocket launcher.  
He simply aims into the basement and PULLS THE TRIGGER.

The rocket sails ahead -

\- and Wonder Woman pulls Steve away.

KA-BOOM! The rocket EXPLODES, obliterating the basement.

INT. ESTATE - MAIN HALL - NIGHT

The entire estate RUMBLES, and mass panic erupts. Security  
guides the guests to the exit.

ANGELO  
Everybody, stay calm!

In the chaos, he slips away and runs up the stairs.

INT. ESTATE STAIRCASE/BASEMENT - NIGHT

Doctor Cyber comes through the doorway and starts down the  
stairs.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Hope you will forgive me for resorting  
to extreme measures, Wonder Woman.

THE BASEMENT

Amidst the flames and rubble, Wonder Woman peers out.

Brass fires another rocket. It EXPLODES, taking out the  
floor.

Wonder Woman shouts as the ground CAVES IN. She and Steve  
plummet below -

INT. SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT

\- and HIT the tracks of a subway tunnel. Wonder Woman  
shields Steve as rubble rains down from above.

Then she knocks the rubble away.

All is silent until - the sound of an an ONCOMING TRAIN  
approaches.

WONDER WOMAN  
You've got to be kidding.

INT. ESTATE STAIRCASE/BASEMENT - NIGHT

Doctor Cyber and Brass peer down the hole in the ground.

DOCTOR CYBER  
And who says L.A. public  
transportation is never on time?

INT. SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT

Wonder Woman tries to pull Steve out, but his body is stuck  
in the rubble. She struggles.

INT. SUBWAY - MOVING - NIGHT

The ELDERLY CONDUCTOR does a crossword puzzle. It says,  
"FEMALE SUPERHEROINE FROM ARGO CITY - 9 LETTERS."

CONDUCTOR LEE  
How in God's name should I know?

He looks up to see the mess on the tracks ahead.

CONDUCTOR LEE (CONT'D)  
What the hell?!

He HITS the breaks.

INT. SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT

Wonder Woman continues to pull Steve out, but the subway  
approaches too fast. She grits her teeth -

\- as the subway PLOWS through the rubble!

INT. ESTATE STAIRCASE/BASEMENT - NIGHT

Angelo hurries down the steps.

ANGELO  
Where are they?

DOCTOR CYBER  
Roadkill.

ANGELO  
The cops will be here any moment. Go  
out the back.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Then you are convinced of my combat  
efficiency?

ANGELO  
Let's just say, we're on for tomorrow.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Until then, Mr. Bend.

Doctor Cyber and Brass head back up the stairs. Angelo peers  
down the hole to see the subway passing. He leaves.

INT. SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT

The subway eventually comes to a stop. It has cleared a path  
right through the rubble.

However, on the side of the tracks -

\- Wonder Woman kneels next to Steve. They are safe.

Steve coughs, opens his eyes. He sees Wonder Woman. Blinks.  
He is speechless.

She smiles warmly.

WONDER WOMAN  
You've got to be more careful, Steve.

Ahead, the conductor exits the subway with a flashlight and  
runs back.

CONDUCTOR LEE  
Hey! Are you all right?

WONDER WOMAN  
(to Steve)  
Got to run. Be good.

Wonder Woman dashes away.

Steve, exhausted, sits up and watches her go. She disappears  
in the tunnel.

EXT. ESTATE - LATER

Police cars, firetrucks, and ambulances are parked  
everywhere. A CROWD OF ONLOOKERS and PRESS watch. EMS WORKERS  
help Steve to an ambulance. His shirt is torn, bloody.

STEVE  
I can walk.

He spots Diana in the crowd. She rushes over.

DIANA  
Steve!

STEVE  
Diana! Are you OK?

DIANA  
Yeah, are you?

Steve nods. The EMS workers sit him down in the back of an  
ambulance. One checks his breathing.

STEVE  
(to EMS workers)  
I'm OK. Help the others.  
(after a beat, to  
Diana)  
Did you see Wonder Woman?

DIANA  
We all did.

STEVE  
She saved me. Listen, the person who  
did this called herself Doctor Cyber.  
She must be working with Angle Man  
because she knows where the Angler is.

DIANA  
Never mind that now. You're bleeding,  
you need to get to a hospital.

STEVE  
I'm OK. Nothing's broken.

Steve touches a gash on his shoulder. He winces.

STEVE (CONT'D)  
I think.

DIANA  
Come on, at least let me patch that  
up. I used to be a nurse.

STEVE  
(beat)  
Thanks.

INT. DIANA'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

A simple, but inviting apartment. Diana and Steve enter.

DIANA  
Sit down, relax. I'll get the first  
aid kit.

Steve sits down on the sofa. Diana walks to the corner -

\- and sees a framed photo of her and Steve Trevor, Sr. from  
WWII on an end table. She discreetly pushes it behind some  
other photos.

STEVE  
So, how did you end up here?

DIANA  
Pardon?

STEVE  
I mean, how did you end up working for  
the government? Is that something you  
always wanted to do?

Diana comes over with the first aid kit and sits next to  
Steve.

DIANA  
I... always wanted to do the right  
thing. And help people. I became a  
nurse, then moved into law  
enforcement.

STEVE  
You enjoy it?

DIANA  
(beat)  
It's... what I do. Your shirt...

Diana helps Steve take his shirt off. She begins cleaning his  
wound with antiseptic.

STEVE  
Is that how you met my dad?

DIANA  
I met him when I was still a nurse. He  
was injured, I helped him. He...  
shared his war stories with me.

STEVE  
He used to tell me his stories too.  
Once told me of a nurse who fought by  
his side during the war.

DIANA  
He did?

STEVE  
I'll never forget that story. He said  
she was like no other.

Diana continues dressing Steve's wound. She applies ointment.

DIANA  
(beat)  
She must've been special to him. And  
what's your story, Steve Jr.?

STEVE  
I followed my dad's passion for  
planes, that's for sure. Joined the  
USAF, found myself in the Shadow  
Squadron testing top-secret jets.  
Incredible aircrafts. Wouldn't give it  
up for anything.

DIANA  
That's great. Good for you.

STEVE  
But I'm glad to have taken this  
mission with you. You've taught me  
something, Diana.

DIANA  
What's that?

STEVE  
To trust your partner. Above all else.  
I never told you, but Anderson didn't  
want me to go to the exhibit tonight.  
He thought it would be a waste of  
time. But I trusted you.

DIANA  
I trust you too. We're a team.

INT. DIANA'S APARTMENT - FRONT DOOR - LATER

Steve's arm is patched up, and he wears his shirt again. He  
opens the front door and looks back.

STEVE  
Thanks, Di. I owe you one.

DIANA  
You don't owe me anything, Steve. Just  
be careful the next time you go  
undercover.

STEVE  
I'll be fine. As long as I'm with you.

Diana smiles. She walks close to Steve, looks at him  
tenderly. They kiss slowly.

They gaze into each others eyes, and they kiss again. Longer.  
Steve lets go of the door, puts his arms around Diana, and  
embraces her.

EXT. MORRIS RESERVOIR - OUTSKIRTS - DAY

Angle Man and Doctor Cyber overlook a gated military complex  
along the side of the reservoir. Angle Man peers through a  
pair of binoculars.

ANGLE MAN'S POV

A GUARD stands in a small security booth next to the front  
gate.

Angle Man lowers his binoculars.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Once you let us in, we'll proceed to  
weapons lab alpha. A Dr. Caine holds  
the key we need. We'll rendezvous at  
hangar four in three minutes.

ANGLE MAN  
Leave it to me.

Angle Man pulls out the Angler. Doctor Cyber walks back to a  
military Humvee and climbs in. Brass is at the wheel, and TWO  
MERCENARIES sit in the back.

Angle Man tightens his grip on the Angler. It GLOWS and  
instantly TELEPORTS him -

INT. SECURITY BOOTH - DAY

\- right inside the booth.

ANGLE MAN  
Don't mind me.

The guard spins around -

\- and Angle Man STRIKES him in the head. He throws him into  
the wall, and the guard collapses.

Angle Man then turns to the controls. He deactivates the  
security camera and throws a lever.

EXT. MORRIS RESERVOIR - ENTRANCE - DAY

The gate slides open. The Humvee drives in.

It pulls up in front of lab alpha. Doctor Cyber, Brass, and  
the mercs get out and head to the entrance.

INT. WEAPONS LAB - CORRIDOR - DAY

The door swings open, and the villains enter. A patrolling  
GUARD spots them.

GUARD  
You can't be in here!

DOCTOR CYBER  
We won't be long.

Brass aims his silenced pistol and FIRES TWICE.

INT. WEAPONS LAB - OFFICE - DAY

DR. CAINE, a man in his fifties, works diligently at a  
computer.

CRASH! He shrieks when a GUARD flies through the office  
window and lands on the floor. Glass goes everywhere.

Dr. Caine, frightened, stands up as Doctor Cyber and her gang  
enters with their weapons.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Dr. Caine, I presume?

DR. CAINE  
What's going on?

DOCTOR CYBER  
I believe you have something I would  
like to borrow.

EXT. MORRIS RESERVOIR - HANGAR - DAY

ANOTHER GUARD walks past the hangar on patrol. As soon as he  
is out of sight, Angle Man TELEPORTS right beside the hangar.  
He checks his watch.

Moments later, the Humvee pulls up.

ANGLE MAN  
Right on time.

INT. HANGAR - DAY

The hangar door slides up. Angle Man, Doctor Cyber, and the  
mercenaries enter.

A GUARD on a catwalk above draws a rifle. Doctor Cyber simply  
signals, and one of her mercenaries OPENS FIRE with his  
submachine gun.

They move over to a group of large industrial storage  
containers. Angle Man holds up the Angler and focuses on a  
reinforced metal panel with a keyhole in the wall. Within  
seconds, the panel CRUMBLES AWAY, revealing a card reader.

Doctor Cyber pulls out Dr. Caine's security pass and scans it  
against the card reader.

It BEEPS. Doctor Cyber opens one of the containers and  
carefully pulls out a metal capsule, two feet in length, with  
an electronic readout on top. The mercs carry it out.

Angle Man glances at the words printed on the capsule. It  
reads: FUSION EXPLOSIVE RED-9X.

ANGLE MAN  
A fusion bomb? What are you planning?

DOCTOR CYBER  
Oh, just a little disruption to the  
L.A. power supply.

ANGLE MAN  
You call this little?

DOCTOR CYBER  
I am going to decommission the L.A.  
power plant... and have the government  
turn to Seiren Power, which I now own  
51 per cent in shares.

ANGLE MAN  
You mean, make Seiren use their  
satellite to power the city?

DOCTOR CYBER  
My satellite. Taiyo. Soon, I will  
control the entire power supply in  
L.A. This city will be mine.

INT. FBI - MEETING ROOM - DAY

Diana and Steve enter a meeting room. They are giggling,  
flirting.

STEVE  
You'll like this restaurant.

DIANA  
As long as we don't take the subway.

Darnell, Brian, and a TEAM OF AGENTS look up.

DARNELL  
Oh, look who decided to show up.

DIANA  
The meeting started already?

DARNELL  
No, just a minor crisis. A fusion bomb  
was stolen from the Morris Reservoir  
this morning. Eyewitnesses reported  
they saw a man teleporting into the  
facility.

Diana's and Steve's smiles drop.

INT. CYLVIA'S LAB - DAY

Cylvia sits in front of a monitor in a large high-tech lab.  
Mr. Nakajima appears on the screen in a two-way video feed.

NAKAJIMA  
Konnichiwa Kaiser-san.

CYLVIA  
Konnichiwa Nakajima-san. It's good to  
see you.

NAKAJIMA  
How are the field tests coming?

CYLVIA  
Taiyo has exceeded all expectations.  
We've successfully transmitted ten  
thousand gigawatts to our reserve.  
Enough to power L.A. at one hundred  
per cent capacity for two months  
straight.

NAKAJIMA  
Very good. Send me the report. I'd  
like to accelerate my proposal to use  
Taiyo formally as a municipal utility.

CYLVIA  
Oh, we will accelerate things for  
sure.

NAKAJIMA  
Good work, Kaiser-san. Continue with  
the field tests.

CYLVIA  
I will be running another test  
tomorrow.

NAKAJIMA  
We'll be in touch. Sayonara.

CYLVIA  
Sayonara.

Nakajima hangs up. Cylvia grins.

INT. FBI - BASEMENT - NIGHT

Diana sits at her desk. Security footage from the Morris  
Reservoir plays on the monitors.

ON THE SCREEN

The Humvee can be seen pulling out from behind the hangar. It  
speeds away. Guards chase, but the Humvee clears the  
perimeter gate before it closes.

THE OFFICE

On the other side of the room, the elevator slides open, and  
Steve steps out. He walks to the gate and tries to open it.

IRA (V.O.)  
State your name.

STEVE  
Steve Trevor.

IRA (V.O.)  
Voice pattern not in system. You do  
not work for the FBI.

STEVE  
I'm assisting the FBI on an important  
mission.

IRA (V.O.)  
What mission?

STEVE  
That's classified. Come on.

IRA (V.O.)  
Tough luck, Mr. Trevor. I've set the  
gate to electrocute on touch.

STEVE  
What?!

Diana comes running over.

DIANA  
It's OK, IRA. Steve's my partner.

IRA (V.O.)  
Why didn't you say so?

The gate slides open.

DIANA  
Hey, sorry about that. What's up?

STEVE  
I just came down to see what you were  
working on. And if you need any help.

DIANA  
Thanks. Just watching the security  
tape for the hundredth time. Clean  
getaway right in open daylight.

Diana leads him to the monitor.

STEVE  
The guys upstairs are trying to trace  
that Humvee, but so far, nothing.  
(beat)  
Sorry we had to cancel our date.

DIANA  
How about when this is all over?

STEVE  
You're on.

DIANA  
We'll probably be pulling all-nighters  
until then.

STEVE  
Yeah. How about another cup of coffee?

DIANA  
That would help. Thanks, Steve.

EXT. LOS ANGELES - SKYLINE - DAWN

Sunrise above L.A.

INT. BANK - SAFETY DEPOSIT BOXES/OFFICE - DAY

Angelo inserts a key into a safety deposit box and pulls it  
out of the wall. He picks up a suitcase in his other hand. A  
BANK REPRESENTATIVE leads him to a private office.

BANK REPRESENTATIVE  
If you need anything, Mr. Bend, please  
let me know.

ANGELO  
Of course.

The Bank Representative leaves and shuts the door. Angelo  
lays his box and suitcase on the desk and opens them both.  
The suitcase is stuffed with stacks of cash. He begins  
transferring it to the safety deposit box. His cellphone  
rings, and he answers.

ANGELO (CONT'D)  
Angelo Bend.

CYLVIA (V.O.)  
I trust your compensation and benefits  
arrived?

ANGELO  
Securing the first installment now,  
Doctor. It's been a pleasure doing  
business with you. Do hope you're  
calling about that second drink.

CYLVIA (V.O.)  
I'm proceeding with my plan tonight. I  
invite you to the show. We'll  
celebrate when it's over.

ANGELO  
With pleasure.

INT. FBI - BASEMENT - DAY

Diana sits in deep thought. The security footage continues to  
loop on the monitor, but she's not watching.

A FLASHBACK begins -

INT. FBI - FLASHBACK - DAY

Diana and Steve watch Cylvia on the TV.

CYLVIA  
We have reached a new dawn in the age  
of science. Taiyo, built from  
Kaiserium, my finest steel, is the  
most durable, lightweight satellite to  
have ever been put into orbit.

INT. ESTATE - UPPER CORRIDOR - FLASHBACK - NIGHT

Wonder Woman thrusts her sword into Doctor Cyber's armor.

The tip of the sword BREAKS. Doctor Cyber laughs.

DOCTOR CYBER  
No match for my finest steel!

INT. FBI - BASEMENT - DAY

The flashback ends.

DIANA  
(realizing)  
It's her.

Soon, the gate slides open. Steve enters.

STEVE  
Morning, Di.

DIANA  
Morning. Any news?

STEVE  
The Humvee was found abandoned in the  
Sepulveda Tunnel. A clever place to  
ditch it too - where the cameras  
couldn't see them. No leads.

DIANA  
OK, I've got to run out. Can you watch  
the security tape again and see if you  
notice anything new?

STEVE  
Where are you going?

DIANA  
I'm... going to speak to ballistics  
and see if they were able to match the  
bullet casings they found. I won't be  
long.

Diana rushes into the elevator, leaving Steve alone.

STEVE  
Wait a minute...

IRA (V.O.)  
When Diana acts like that, she's  
usually onto something.

STEVE  
That's what I'm worried about.

EXT. KAISER UTILITIES - DAY

Diana parks her car across the street from a towering  
skyscraper. The words KAISER UTILITIES are prominently  
displayed on the front of the building.

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - LOBBY - DAY

Diana enters a large lobby. Security is tight. A TOUR GUIDE  
speaks to a group of VISITORS. Diana gets in line.

TOUR GUIDE  
At Kaiser Utilities, we have been at  
the forefront of technology  
development for the past decade, from  
industrial metal production to next-  
generation space tech. Let's begin in  
our state of the art research and  
development labs where our engineers  
are working right now on tomorrow's  
breakthroughs.

Diana eyes an office directory on the wall. She finds:

DR. KAISER - ROOM 901

SECURITY - ROOM 706

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - CORRIDOR - LATER

An elevator opens, and the tour group steps out.

TOUR GUIDE  
The ninth floor is where our senior  
leadership team is located...

The Tour Guide leads the group ahead. Diana slips away and  
heads down a side corridor.

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - SECURITY ROOM - DAY

In a room full of security monitors, Brass notices Diana  
sneaking away. He grabs a walkie-talkie and speaks into it.

BRASS  
We've got a stray cat, Doctor.

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - CORRIDOR - DAY

Diana finds a glass door marked 901. She knocks.

A SCIENTIST answers.

SCIENTIST  
Yes?

DIANA  
Is the doctor in?

SCIENTIST  
Who's asking?

DIANA  
(flashes badge)  
Diana Prince, FBI.

Diana looks over the scientist's shoulder and sees Cylvia in  
the lab.

CYLVIA  
Let her in.

INT. CYLVIA'S LAB - DAY

Diana enters.

CYLVIA  
I don't believe we've met, Miss  
Prince. What do you wish to speak to  
me about?

DIANA  
As a matter of fact, Taiyo.

CYLVIA  
(smirks)  
The next-generation power source. What  
about it?

DIANA  
Particularly, the metal you used to  
build it.

CYLVIA  
Kaiserium. It's a highly reinforced  
steel. The strongest alloy ever  
created to endure the most extreme  
conditions in space.

DIANA  
You must be proud of it. Would you say  
that Kaiserium could be used for body  
armor?

CYLVIA  
It has many applications.

DIANA  
I could use something like that in my  
line of work. I'm specifically  
interested if it's the type of metal  
that can deflect bullets or... chip a  
sword.

CYLVIA  
You have quite the imagination.

DIANA  
I'm just curious. Sometimes these  
things keep me up at night.

CYLVIA  
Does your curiosity come with a  
warrant, Miss Prince?

DIANA  
Oh, we don't have to go that route, do  
we? Unless there's some reason I  
should be suspicious?

CYLVIA  
I think it's about time security  
showed you to the door.

The door opens behind Diana, and TWO GUARDS appear.

DIANA  
That's awfully kind, but I can find my  
way out.

CYLVIA  
These gentlemen will make sure. I hope  
you understand, it's simply not  
company policy to disclose the details  
of classified projects, Miss Prince.

DIANA  
Trade secrets, huh?

The guards lead Diana out and shut the door. Cylvia frowns.

INT. STEVE'S CAR - DAY

Steve sits in his car, parked a safe distance from Diana's  
car. He sees security escorting Diana out of the building.

STEVE  
Diana, what did you do?

EXT. KAISER UTILITIES - DAY

Diana looks at the SECURITY CHIEF.

SECURITY CHIEF  
Do yourself a favor, lady. Don't try  
to take on what you can't handle.

DIANA  
I'll keep that in mind.

The guards leave. Diana looks across the street and sees the  
REFLECTION OF STEVE'S CAR in the windows of a building. She  
sighs and looks away, discontented.

DIANA (CONT'D)  
(to herself)  
Oh, Steve...

She crosses the street and gets into her car.

INT. CYLVIA'S LAB - DAY

Brass enters and walks over to Cylvia.

BRASS  
I checked her against the government  
personnel database. She really is FBI.

CYLVIA  
Damn. I know she'll return. I want you  
to stay here tonight, Brass. Keep this  
place on full alert. She can't  
interfere with our plans.

BRASS  
She won't get in again.

CYLVIA  
Good.

Cylvia walks to the door. She stops.

CYLVIA (CONT'D)  
If she does, kill her.

Cylvia exits.

INT. FBI - BASEMENT - DAY

Diana sits at her desk, distraught. She opens her desk drawer  
and pulls out her old Browning Hi-Power. She looks it over  
and ejects the mag.

The gun still shines.

Soon, the gate slides open. Diana puts the gun away and  
stands up.

Steve enters. It's very quiet.

STEVE  
I saw you went out today.

DIANA  
That I did.

STEVE  
On business. What was that about?

DIANA  
It was... a hunch.

STEVE  
I thought we were a team. Why didn't  
you tell me?

DIANA  
Because I didn't want to put you at  
risk again, Steve.

STEVE  
Put me at risk? What about you?

DIANA  
I almost lost you once before. I can't  
let that happen again.  
(after a long beat)  
I've been here a long time, Steve.  
There's a reason I work like this.  
There are things I can do that others  
can't. I'm this close.

STEVE  
Come on, you can't do this alone. Why  
are you beating yourself up over it?  
Not even Wonder Woman could stop them.

Diana turns away, on the verge of tears. She fights it.

DIANA  
Steve...

STEVE  
Haven't you thought about my feelings?  
What about what happened between us? I  
care about you too, Di. And I don't  
want to see you get hurt either.

DIANA  
I did think about your feelings.  
That's why this is so hard for me.  
Forgive me.

Diana faces Steve.

DIANA (CONT'D)  
But I need you to understand - this  
is what I do.

EXT. KAISER UTILITIES - NIGHT

The moonlight beams down on the tower. SECURITY GUARDS stand  
watch on the premises.

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

MORE GUARDS patrol the corridors, weapons ready. No one is  
getting near Room 901 tonight.

After they pass, a FIGURE outside scales the windows, moving  
up.

EXT. KAISER UTILITIES - ROOF - NIGHT

A GUARD stands on the roof. He flicks his cigarette away.

Moments later, he notices something SNAP around the lightning  
rod on the side of the building. He walks over.

It's a golden lasso.

He looks down and sees Wonder Woman hanging on the edge of  
the roof.

WONDER WOMAN  
You've got a dangerous job up here.

She reaches up with one hand and TRIPS the guard. Then she  
pulls herself up and HITS him, knocking him out.

She takes his SECURITY PASS.

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - STAIRWELL - NIGHT

The Security Chief patrols the stairwell. He speaks into his  
walkie-talkie.

SECURITY CHIEF  
North stairwell all clear.

Unbeknownst to him, a SHADOW peers down from the level  
directly over him.

Wonder Woman drops down and lands on the stairs right behind  
him. The Security Chief spins around in shock.

WONDER WOMAN  
Hey. Don't take on what you can't  
handle.

She promptly PUNCHES him, spins, and ROUNDHOUSE KICKS him.  
The Security Chief tumbles down the stairs.

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

TWO GUARDS hear the commotion and rush to the stairwell door.

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - STAIRWELL - NIGHT

The guards charge in and spot the Security Chief crashing to  
the bottom of the stairwell.

GUARD  
(to walkie-talkie)  
We've had an incident in the north  
stairwell!

They rush down the steps. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman, hidden  
behind the door, slips into the corridor.

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - SECURITY ROOM - DAY

Brass watches the security monitors. He spots Wonder Woman  
dashing across the corridor, heading straight for the  
security room. She grips the security pass in her hands.

BRASS  
She's here!

Brass springs up and draws his gun -

\- as the door FLIES OPEN.

Brass aims as Wonder Woman TOSSES HER LASSO. It catches him  
right around the neck.

Instantly, Brass freezes. His gun falls to the floor. He  
can't move. Wonder Woman calmly walks over.

WONDER WOMAN  
That serene sensation you're feeling  
right now, Brass, is perfectly normal.  
Just a side effect from my lasso of  
truth. Now, tell me, how can I get  
into lab 901 without setting off the  
alarm?

Brass speaks blankly, in a trance-like state.

BRASS  
You need an authorized keycard.

WONDER WOMAN  
And who might have such an item?

BRASS  
I do.

WONDER WOMAN  
Ah, would you mind?

Brass holds up his keycard. Wonder Woman takes it.

WONDER WOMAN (CONT'D)  
Oh, one more thing. Mind calling off  
the guards in front of the lab? As a  
matter of fact, why don't you just let  
them take the night off.

BRASS  
(to walkie-talkie)  
Security unit nine, you may withdraw  
for the night.

SECURITY GUARD (V.O.)  
Copy that.

WONDER WOMAN  
You know, Brass, I think we got off on  
the wrong foot. We should do this more  
often.

Wonder Woman takes the lasso off him -

\- then PUNCHES him across the face, knocking him out.

INT. KAISER UTILITIES - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Wonder Woman scans Brass' keycard on the door panel at Room  
901\. It BEEPS. She pushes the door open.

INT. CYLVIA'S LAB - NIGHT

The lights are off, and the room is empty. The only light  
comes from the Kaiser Utilities logo on the idle computer  
monitors around the lab.

Wonder Woman steps in and looks around. Silence.

Carefully, she walks to Cylvia's desk and activates the  
computer. A message flashes on the monitor:

EXPECTING TRADE SECRETS, MY DEAR?

Suddenly, a hidden door slides open to reveal Angle Man, arms  
crossed, leaning against a wall. He grins.

ANGLE MAN  
I'm afraid Dr. Kaiser isn't in  
tonight. Care to leave a message?

WONDER WOMAN  
Yes, tell her her finest steel has  
found its way into the hands of a  
notorious villainess.

ANGLE MAN  
Who? Her?

Wonder Woman's eyes widen. She turns -

\- but Doctor Cyber STRIKES her from behind, knocking her  
out.

CUT TO:

BLACK SCREEN

Tap, tap, tap.

INT. EMPTY ROOM - LATER

Wonder Woman opens her eyes to see Doctor Cyber tapping her  
cheek.

DOCTOR CYBER  
Welcome to Seiren Power.

Wonder Woman finds herself sitting on the floor of an empty  
room with no windows. Her wrists are handcuffed behind her  
back. Angle Man watches smugly from the corner.

Wonder Woman tugs on the handcuffs, but they don't break.

DOCTOR CYBER (CONT'D)  
Those handcuffs are made from a  
reinforced steel, the world's  
strongest metal.

WONDER WOMAN  
Let me guess. Kaiserium. Another one  
of your achievements... Dr. Kaiser?

Doctor Cyber stops. Then she chuckles.

DOCTOR CYBER  
I admire your intellect.

Wonder Woman glances at Angle Man.

WONDER WOMAN  
By the way, when's your next exhibit,  
Angelo?

Angle Man's smile fades.

ANGLE MAN  
Now you're beginning to overstay your  
welcome.

DOCTOR CYBER  
I think this masquerade is over.

Doctor Cyber presses the button on her wrist. Her mask opens  
and slides away. Wonder Woman grins.

Angle Man is not as enthused. He remains with his arms  
crossed.

ANGLE MAN  
Must we keep her alive for this?

CYLVIA  
She's not going anywhere.

Cylvia goes to a table where Wonder Woman's golden lasso  
lies. She takes the lasso and snaps it like a whip. Then she  
pulls it tight. She looks over to Wonder Woman and smirks.

CYLVIA (CONT'D)  
Mmm. Nice toy.

WONDER WOMAN  
I have many.

CYLVIA  
(puts the lasso down)  
Time is short. You are here to witness  
my rise to power. Watch closely,  
Wonder Woman.

Cylvia picks up a remote control and presses a button. A  
panel on the wall slides away to reveal a TV screen showing a  
traffic jam on the news.

WONDER WOMAN  
Haven't the people on the Hollywood  
Freeway been tortured enough?

CYLVIA  
In twenty minutes, you will witness  
some truly breaking news. The fusion  
bomb that you failed to stop will be  
detonated at the L.A. power station,  
after which the city will experience a  
complete blackout. And the only savior  
will be me at the controls of L.A.'s  
new power source - Taiyo.

WONDER WOMAN  
You plan to set off a bomb to do this?  
Many people will die.

CYLVIA  
Drastic measures are the only definite  
way to bring about change. I bring the  
cleanest, cheapest, most reliable  
energy source known to man. Tonight, I  
make history.

ANGLE MAN  
And revenue. Seiren Power's stock will  
go through the roof.

WONDER WOMAN  
I should've known.

Cylvia's walkie-talkie comes to life.

BRASS (V.O.)  
The truck's loaded with the bomb,  
Doctor.

Cylvia pulls the walkie-talkie off her belt and speaks into  
it.

CYLVIA  
Good work, Brass. Head to the power  
station.

ANGLE MAN  
You know, when this blackout hits, the  
city will be quite vulnerable. Until  
Taiyo makes its grand entrance, I was  
thinking of spending the night out.

CYLVIA  
What did you have in mind?

ANGLE MAN  
Just a visit to the Natural History  
Museum - when security is at its  
weakest. I believe Messalina's ruby is  
still on display.

CYLVIA  
Just bring back the Angler in one  
piece.

Angle Man grins and holds up the glowing Angler. Instantly,  
he TELEPORTS out of the room.

Cylvia glances back at Wonder Woman.

CYLVIA (CONT'D)  
Now if you'll excuse me. I must make  
sure Taiyo is ready for prime time.  
Don't go anywhere.

WONDER WOMAN  
I'll try to fight the temptation.

Cylvia opens the door and exits. She hands Wonder Woman's  
lasso to an ARMED MERCENARY standing in the corridor. Then  
she closes the door and locks it.

A small eye latch on the door slides open, and the mercenary  
peers in. Smiles.

Wonder Woman glances over and winks. The latch shuts.

EXT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

The Seiren control base is an industrial building situated  
next to a towering SATELLITE DISH in a grassy field.

Near the building, Brass sits inside an 18-wheeler - the  
second Valiant Courier truck. He speaks into his walkie-  
talkie.

BRASS  
Communications check.

INT. BOMB TRUCK - TRAILER - NIGHT

THREE MERCENARIES stand in the trailer. The fusion bomb,  
unarmed, is secured on a large frame mounted to the floor.

MERCENARY ONE  
(to walkie-talkie)  
Loud and clear.

BRASS (V.O.)  
We're heading to the target.

EXT. BOMB TRUCK - NIGHT

Brass starts the ignition. He drives the truck out.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Cylvia pushes open a glass door and enters the control room -  
a large sleek room with a glass floor. A handful of OPERATORS  
sit at computer consoles around the room. MERCS guard the  
doors.

Cylvia looks at a large video screen on the wall, currently  
displaying the bomb truck driving away.

CYLVIA  
Let's get Taiyo in position.

OPERATOR ONE  
Yes, Doctor.

The operator types in a command, and the screen switches to a  
computer graphic of planet Earth. Taiyo - a small blip -  
orbits above North America.

EXT. SPACE - TAIYO

Taiyo, a massive, metallic prism, hovers over Earth. It  
locates itself over California.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

CYLVIA  
Power reservoir status?

OPERATOR TWO  
Taiyo's four power silos are fully  
charged.

CYLVIA  
Good. We'll be using all of them.

INT. FBI - NIGHT

Steve stands impatiently near Brian's desk, watching as Brian  
works frantically at the computer.

STEVE  
Have you found anything on Diana's  
location?

BRIAN  
Not yet. Her cellphone's off. Her car  
is parked at her apartment.

STEVE  
How about where she was last on the  
map?

BRIAN  
I'm trying. I'm trying everything I  
can think of.

Brian continues typing. Steve sighs in frustration.

STEVE  
Diana, what did you get yourself into  
now?

INT. EMPTY ROOM - NIGHT

Wonder Woman sits alone in the empty room. Her eyes are  
closed. Silence.

I CHING (V.O.)  
Diana, once you master the qi life  
force within, anything is possible.

Wonder Woman focuses.

I CHING (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Concentrate. Release all tension. You  
must be like the wind.

Wonder Woman takes a deep breath.

I CHING (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Become one with it. Manipulate it,  
control it. As soft as the gentle  
breeze or as forceful as the cyclone,  
for the wind touches everything.

Wonder Woman PULLS her wrists, tearing the Kaiserium  
handcuffs like paper.

She tosses them on the floor. She walks over to the door and  
knocks on it.

Moments later, the eye latch slides open -

\- and Wonder Woman pokes the mercenary's eyes with her  
fingers. The guy shouts and reels back.

Then Wonder Woman SLAMS the door open, hitting the mercenary  
in the face and knocking him out. She grabs the merc and  
dumps him inside the empty room. She takes her lasso back and  
hurries out.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Wonder Woman sneaks through the corridors. She finds an exit  
door and pushes it open.

EXT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman rushes down a stairwell and out into the open  
lot. In the distance, she sees the bomb truck turning onto  
the Harbor Freeway and heading out of sight.

Wonder Woman stops and looks around. No vehicles nearby. She  
listens - and hears the sound of traffic. She dashes toward  
a fence.

EXT. HARBOR FREEWAY - BOMB TRUCK - MOVING - NIGHT

The bomb truck speeds south toward Wilmington.

INT. BOMB TRUCK - CAB - MOVING - NIGHT

Brass listens to his walkie-talkie as he drives.

CYLVIA (V.O.)  
Once you reach the harbor generators,  
set the bomb for fifteen minutes. Then  
make sure you get to the other side of  
the harbor.

BRASS  
Understood. Over and out.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Wonder Woman runs down Figueroa Place. She spots a BIKER and  
a MOTORIST standing on the sidewalk, arguing over a fender  
bender. The engine of the Biker's Honda XR 650L is running.

Wonder Woman jumps on the motorbike and SPEEDS AWAY.

EXT. HARBOR FREEWAY - NIGHT

Wonder Woman rides the bike onto the freeway, speeding  
between cars.

Her speedometer climbs - 95, 105, 115 MPH.

Ahead, the bomb truck comes into view. Wonder Woman  
approaches from behind.

INT. BOMB TRUCK - CAB - MOVING - NIGHT

Brass hears horns honking. He glances in the side mirror to  
see Wonder Woman gaining on the truck.

He grabs his walkie-talkie.

BRASS  
Doctor. We've got a follower.

CYLVIA (V.O.)  
Police?

BRASS  
It's her.

No response.

BRASS (CONT'D)  
Doctor?

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Cylvia storms down the corridor. She pushes open the broken  
door to see the unconscious mercenary on the floor. Cylvia is  
infuriated. She shouts into her walkie-talkie.

CYLVIA  
Kill her. Now!

BRASS (V.O.)  
With pleasure.

EXT. HARBOR FREEWAY - BOMB TRUCK - MOVING - NIGHT

As Wonder Woman speeds closer -

\- the back doors of the truck swing open, and the three  
mercenaries FIRE their submachine guns at her.

Wonder Woman ducks as bullets BLAST APART the front of the  
bike. She SWERVES out of the way.

The mercs are relentless. They lean out and continue to  
shoot. Wonder Woman stays low and tries to get alongside the  
truck. Bullets RICOCHET off the side of the bike.

A bullet hits the bike FUEL TANK, and it begins leaking.  
Wonder Woman watches as sparks from the ricocheting bullets  
IGNITE the bike.

She takes out her golden lasso, swings it, and throws it  
forward. It catches onto the backdoor of the truck.

At last, Wonder Woman LEAPS off the bike and SWINGS onto the  
truck.

INT. BOMB TRUCK - TRAILER - MOVING - NIGHT

Wonder Woman KICKS the back door, and it SMACKS right into  
the mercs, knocking them all back. Then she jumps into the  
trailer. She sees the bomb.

The first mercenary tries to get up, but Wonder Woman PUNCHES  
him, knocking him out. The second merc approaches from behind  
with his gun, but Wonder Woman TRIPS him. He goes flying  
right out the back of the truck.

The last merc just FIRES his machine gun mercilessly. Wonder  
Woman LEAPS out and grabs onto the roof.

EXT. BOMB TRUCK - MOVING - NIGHT

Wonder Woman climbs onto the roof and heads toward the front.  
She hears more machine gun fire and looks back to see the  
merc climbing up and charging at her.

WONDER WOMAN  
This really is the road from hell.

Wonder Woman springs forward and PUNCHES the merc. He SHOOTS  
his gun again, but Wonder Woman ducks.

She GRABS the gun and TWISTS the barrel with her hands,  
bending it like putty. The merc watches in shock. Then Wonder  
Woman KICKS him, and he falls off the truck.

INT. BOMB TRUCK - CAB - MOVING - NIGHT

Brass shouts into his walkie-talkie as he drives.

BRASS  
Is she dead? Report in!

Just then, Wonder Woman peers down through the windshield.

WONDER WOMAN  
Pull over!

BRASS  
Shit!

Brass SWERVES the truck as hard as he can.

EXT. BOMB TRUCK - MOVING - NIGHT

The truck swerves left and right, sideswiping cars. Wonder  
Woman slides down the windshield.

Then she sees Brass AIMING A SHOTGUN at the windshield.  
Wonder Woman drops down to the grill of the truck as Brass  
BLASTS the windshield to pieces.

Wonder Woman grips the front of the truck and grits her  
teeth.

WONDER WOMAN  
Road rage is a terrible thing.

She climbs to the driver door. The bridge is ahead.

INT. BOMB TRUCK - CAB - MOVING - NIGHT

Brass drives, still gripping the shotgun.

CRASH! Wonder Woman PUNCHES through the door window. Brass  
FIRES at the door, but Wonder Women hops through the window  
and KICKS Brass. The shotgun goes off again, blowing a hole  
through the roof.

Wonder Woman grabs the shotgun and tosses it out the window.  
Brass punches her. She blocks and hits his side. He grabs the  
wheel and turns hard, knocking her back. They struggle.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

The truck continues onto the bridge, swerving out of control,  
hitting cars. Wonder Woman jams on the breaks. The truck  
SWINGS violently -

\- and FLIPS ON ITS SIDE. It CRASHES through the divider and  
SKIDS across the bridge.

Finally, it stops moving. Cars screech to a stop. The truck  
blocks both lanes. It is chaos.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

The video screen displays a map of L.A. A red blip flashes  
over the bridge. Cylvia speaks into her walkie-talkie.

CYLVIA  
Brass, come in. Do you copy?  
(to operator)  
Get me traffic cam video of the  
bridge.

Operator One enters a command, and a live, bird's eye video  
of the bridge appears on the screen. The overturned truck can  
be seen. There is movement.

Cylvia's eyes widen.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

PEOPLE get out of their cars and look at the truck.

The truck door flips open. Slowly, Wonder Woman climbs out,  
dazed. She looks around - Brass has vanished.

WONDER WOMAN  
(to crowd)  
Stay back!

She walks to the back of the truck -

\- to see Brass slowly crawling across the ground. Wonder  
Woman flips him over. Brass is weak and bloody. He grips  
something in his hand. BEEP.

Wonder Woman looks to see it is a remote control of some  
kind. She notices an evil grin form on his face. Quickly, she  
looks into the back of the truck -

\- where the digital readout on the fusion bomb FLASHES.  
Numbers rapidly count down: 1:59 MINUTES.

Wonder Woman freezes. She goes to Brass and pulls him up.

WONDER WOMAN (CONT'D)  
Brass! How do I stop the bomb?

Brass just grins and coughs out a pitiful laugh. Wonder Woman  
wraps her lasso around him.

WONDER WOMAN (CONT'D)  
Tell me!

BRASS  
(beat)  
You can't... Today, you die...

Brass breathes his last. He slumps to the ground.  
Immediately, Wonder Woman dashes to the crowd.

WONDER WOMAN  
Run! Get off the bridge! There's a  
bomb!

Everyone SCREAMS. Mass panic erupts. People clear the bridge  
on foot, leaving their cars behind.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Cylvia watches the screen. Another monitor shows the bomb  
timer. 0:59 SECONDS remaining.

CYLVIA  
Let's see you get out of this one.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman grabs the bomb from the back of the truck. She  
carries it out and looks around.

She heads to the tower of the bridge and begins CLIMBING UP.

The timer: 0:35 SECONDS.

Wonder Woman PULLS herself up. She reaches the top of the  
bridge tower and looks out. She can see all of L.A.

The timer: 0:15 SECONDS.

She looks out into the harbor. The horizon is clear.

The timer: 0:09 SECONDS.

She takes a deep breath and THROWS THE BOMB as far as she  
can. It SOARS through the air at LIGHTNING SPEED.

EXT. LOS ANGELES HARBOR - NIGHT

The bomb sails through the air, far, far away. It lands in a  
clear, empty area of water and SINKS.

KA-BOOM! The ocean ERUPTS as the bomb explodes. ENORMOUS  
WAVES shoot upward to the sky.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

On the tower, Wonder Woman sees the MONSTER WAVE moving down  
the channel, heading right for her!

She turns around and LEAPS DOWN to the deck as the wave HITS.  
BOOOOM! Water FLOODS the bridge.

It passes. It calms. It is quiet again.

On the deck, Wonder Woman stands up and looks out. No one has  
been harmed. She exhales. She can hardly breathe.

Next to her, a PIZZA DELIVERY GUY on a scooter looks at her.

PIZZA DELIVERY GUY  
Could you also move that truck out of  
the way?

Wonder Woman looks at him.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Cylvia stares at the screen in disbelief. She looks as if she  
is going to scream, but she stops. She smiles. She begins  
laughing.

The operators and mercenaries look at her nervously, unsure  
of what she is going to do next.

CYLVIA  
Two can play this game.  
(to operator)  
Activate Taiyo. Initiate power  
transmission.

OPERATOR ONE  
All of our reserves are full.

CYLVIA  
We're not aiming for the reserves.

OPERATOR ONE  
Then where?

CYLVIA  
The bridge.

EXT. SPACE - TAIYO

Taiyo adjusts position. Its edges begin radiating LIGHT.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman sits on the hood of the bomb truck. She speaks  
into the truck's CB radio.

WONDER WOMAN  
Does anyone read me? FBI field units,  
I need you to patch this transmission  
to H.Q.

FBI AGENT (V.O.)  
Yes, we hear you. What's your badge  
number?

INT. FBI - NIGHT

Etta puts down her phone and calls out to Steve and Brian.

ETTA  
Guys, Diana's calling on a CB  
transmitter. Turn to frequency 27.8.

STEVE  
Thanks, Etta!

Steve and Brian go over to a radio transmitter. Brian tunes  
in the frequency.

BRIAN  
Got it. Go ahead.

STEVE  
Diana, this is Steve. Can you hear me?

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

WONDER WOMAN  
Loud and... mostly clear.

STEVE (V.O.)  
Damn, it's good to hear your voice.  
Are you OK?

WONDER WOMAN  
All good. Just took care of Doctor  
Cyber's bomb. Listen, Angelo Bend is  
Angle Man. He's gonna hit the Natural  
History Museum tonight with the  
Angler. Take some agents and stop him.

STEVE (V.O.)  
Got it. What about you?

WONDER WOMAN  
I'm going to stop Doctor Cyber.

STEVE (V.O.)  
Where are you? You'll need backup.

The sky FLASHES. Wonder Woman stands and looks up curiously.

WONDER WOMAN  
Hold on. Steve, I'll call you back.

She puts the radio down and stares into the sky.

EXT. SPACE - TAIYO

Taiyo PULSES with light. A solid, focused beam of energy  
FIRES toward earth.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

Taiyo's energy beam SHOOTS down from the sky.

Wonder Woman RUNS as the huge beam hits the truck,  
OBLITERATING IT. The entire truck EXPLODES.

Wonder Woman ducks and looks back at the flames in horror.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Cylvia watches the screen.

CYLVIA  
Adjust coordinates. 33 north, 44  
minutes, 59.18 seconds. 118 west, 16  
minutes, 24.81 seconds.

The operators adjust the controls.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

The sky flashes again. Wonder Woman just runs as fast as she  
can -

\- as another energy beam SHOOTS down. Wonder Woman climbs  
over the empty, abandoned cars. The beam hits the vehicles,  
EXPLODING them.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Cylvia laughs maniacally as the deadly beam closes in on  
Wonder Woman.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman DIVES out of the way as the beam BLOWS UP more  
empty cars.

She hits the ground, out of breath. She is now trapped by  
fire at both ends of the bridge. She looks at the sky. The  
flashing stops.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

A message flashes across the screen: POWER SILO ONE EMPTY.

OPERATOR TWO  
Doctor, Taiyo's first power silo is  
completely exhausted. We need to open  
the next silo.

CYLVIA  
I can see that on the screen in front  
of me, thank you very much. Just get  
on with it!

INT. FBI VAN - MOVING - NIGHT

Steve sits in the passenger seat of a moving van. An FBI  
AGENT drives. Steve speaks into the CB radio.

STEVE  
Diana, I repeat, do you copy?

WONDER WOMAN (V.O.)  
Sorry to keep you hanging. My radio  
died. Where are you?

STEVE  
On my way to the museum.

WONDER WOMAN (V.O.)  
Well, don't take the bridge.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman speaks into a CB of an abandoned tow truck.

WONDER WOMAN  
Listen, I need you to send air forces  
to the Seiren Power Base in Harbor  
City.

STEVE (V.O.)  
Seiren Power? Why?

WONDER WOMAN  
Cylvia Kaiser is Doctor Cyber. She's  
using Taiyo as a weapon. I need an air  
strike to take out the satellite  
transmission dish at the base now.

STEVE (V.O.)  
All right. I'll call Anderson and  
arrange a strike force.

WONDER WOMAN  
Thanks. Now I owe you.

INT. USAF AIRFIELD - HANGAR - NIGHT

A siren BLARES. AIR FORCE PERSONNEL scramble. A voice is  
heard over a loudspeaker.

ANNOUNCER (V.O.)  
Red alert. All men to your stations.  
Strike Team Sigma, prepare for  
liftoff.

TWO PILOTS, DIETRICH and RILEY, climb into their F-14 Tomcats  
and fasten their helmets.

RILEY  
Hey, Dietrich, think Steve would  
complain if I took his jet?

DIETRICH  
I don't think so, Riley. As long as  
you don't mess with his radio station.

They grin.

EXT. USAF AIRFIELD - RUNWAY - NIGHT

The two F-14s speed down the runway and lift off, one after  
the other.

INT. F-14 - MOVING - NIGHT

Dietrich flies the hi-tech jet.

CONTROLLER (V.O.)  
Target is the satellite dish at Seiren  
Power. Transmitting coordinates to  
your navigator now.

DIETRICH  
This is Sigma One. Coordinates  
received. We're on our way.

CONTROLLER (V.O.)  
Good luck.

DIETRICH  
Thank you, Control. Over and out.

Dietrich looks into Riley's F-14 and signals. Dietrich takes  
a hard left turn, and Riley follows.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

OPERATOR ONE  
Silo two activated. Ready to transmit  
again.

OPERATOR TWO  
Wait a minute. Doctor, look at this. A  
city warning has been issued to clear  
all airspace. It's the USAF.

CYLVIA  
They're onto us. Check radar.

OPERATOR TWO  
Two objects approaching from the east.  
Fast. Likely fighter jets.

CYLVIA  
(scoffs)  
Well, gentlemen. Why don't we test  
Taiyo's efficiency against moving  
targets.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman sees the two F-14s zoom overhead.

EXT. LOS ANGELES - SKY - NIGHT

The F-14s head toward the Seiren Control Base.

RILEY (V.O.)  
This is Sigma Two. I have a visual.

DIETRICH (V.O.)  
Copy that. Adjust for fifty mile per  
hour north wind gust.

EXT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

The F-14s approach the satellite dish. They get in position.

RILEY (V.O.)  
I have a lock on the dish.

CYLVIA (V.O.)  
And I have a lock on you.

RILEY (V.O.)  
Who is this? How'd you get this  
frequency?

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Cylvia watches the F-14s on the screen from the building's  
external security cameras. She clutches a radio transmitter  
in her hand.

CYLVIA  
(to radio)  
Oh, hacking will do wonders.

Cylvia signals her operators.

EXT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

The sky FLASHES. Seconds later, Taiyo's energy beam SHOOTS  
down from the sky -

\- and EXPLODES Riley's jet.

DIETRICH (V.O.)  
Sigma Two, Sigma Two! Riley!

Riley's jet SMASHES into the field below.

Dietrich FIRES a missile at the satellite dish. It SPEEDS  
through the air -

\- until Taiyo's beam intercepts it! The beam DESTROYS the  
missile in mid-air.

The beam moves toward Dietrich. Dietrich maneuvers his F-14  
away. The beam CHASES.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Cylvia BARKS orders.

CYLVIA  
Follow him! Don't lose him!

The operators frantically work at the computers.

EXT. LOS ANGELES - SKY - NIGHT

The energy beam chases the F-14 through the sky.

DIETRICH (V.O.)  
This weapon is on my tail! I can't  
shake this thing!

Dietrich tries to turn, but the beam SHOOTS down at his side,  
preventing him from doing so. The heat from the beam MELTS  
the back of the jet.

CONTROLLER (V.O.)  
Go stealth.

DIETRICH (V.O.)  
Negative! Systems are failing!

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

FIREFIGHTERS now extinguish the flames. Wonder Woman PUSHES  
the empty cars out of the way with her hands.

Everyone stops when they see the sky flashing. Wonder Woman  
looks to see the F-14 - and the energy beam - approaching.

WONDER WOMAN  
Oh no.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

CYLVIA  
Force him south. That's it. Right into  
the bridge.

Operator One swallows nervously.

OPERATOR ONE  
Power silo two is almost depleted.

CYLVIA  
Full blast. Right in front of him.

EXT. F-14 - MOVING - NIGHT

The beam forces the F-14 closer and closer to the side of the  
bridge. It is 5,000 feet away, 3,000 feet...

CONTROLLER (V.O.)  
You're heading straight for the  
bridge! Pull up!

The F-14 tries to turn, but the beam SHOOTS down in front of  
the jet.

INT. F-14 - MOVING - NIGHT

Dietrich SCREAMS.

DIETRICH  
I'm blinded! I can't see!

He hits the breaks and turns the control stick as hard as he  
can.

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

The F-14 is going to hit the deck of the bridge. Wonder Woman  
shouts at the firefighters.

WONDER WOMAN  
Get back! Take cover!

The F-14 TURNS just in time, but its wing CLIPS a suspension  
cable. The cable SNAPS.

It TEARS another cable. The entire bridge SHAKES.

Wonder Woman RUNS to the edge of the bridge, LEAPS OFF -

EXT. F-14 - MOVING - NIGHT

\- and she lands on top of the F-14.

Wonder Woman grabs the wing and, using all her might, PULLS  
the wing up. The whole jet LIFTS AWAY from the bridge.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

The video screen flashes: POWER SILO TWO EMPTY.

Cylvia slams her radio transmitter down.

CYLVIA  
Damn!

EXT. F-14 - NIGHT

The F-14 stops in mid-air, hovering alongside the bridge.  
Wonder Woman slides down to the cockpit and RIPS OPEN the  
hatch. Dietrich is slumped over.

Wonder Woman unbuckles him and picks him up. She jumps off  
the jet -

EXT. VINCENT THOMAS BRIDGE - NIGHT

\- and lands back on the bridge. She lays Dietrich down and  
checks his pulse. The firefighters rush over.

WONDER WOMAN  
He's still alive. Get him to an  
ambulance.

The firefighters take Dietrich.

Wonder Woman looks back at the hovering F-14. She leaps off  
the bridge again -

EXT. F-14 - NIGHT

\- and gets into the cockpit. Wonder Woman closes the hatch  
and hits the thrusters.

The F-14 takes off.

INT. ANGLE MAN'S VAN - NIGHT

Angle Man and his two goons sit in a van parked across from  
the Natural History Museum.

Angle Man checks his watch. Looks around.

GOON ONE  
Shouldn't the power have gone out by  
now?

ANGLE MAN  
Hmm. I have a feeling we'll be doing  
this the old fashioned way.

GOON TWO  
(cocks Uzi)  
Fine by me.

ANGLE MAN  
We have the Angler. That's all we  
need. Come on.

Angle Man picks up some GRENADES and straps an AK-47 on his  
back. The men exit the van.

EXT. NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM - NIGHT

Angle Man and the goons approach the museum entrance. It is  
closed for the night. They peer through the glass door.

Angle Man holds up the Angler. It GLOWS. Angle Man  
DISAPPEARS -

\- and REAPPEARS inside the building. He unlocks the door  
from the inside, and the goons enter.

INT. NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM - ROME EXHIBIT - NIGHT

It is dark and vacant. Few lights from the exhibits remain  
lit. Angle Man and the goons sneak in, guns ready.

The room is a maze of Roman artifacts, artwork, and  
intimidating statues of emperors and gladiators.

Angle Man goes straight to a shining display case. Inside -

\- Messalina's ruby. His eyes light up.

ANGLE MAN  
When in Rome...

All of a sudden, METAL BARS slide down, blocking the exits!  
The lights come on BRIGHT. Angle Man and the goons look up to  
see -

\- Steve and TWO FBI AGENTS, holding shotguns, on the other  
side of the bars.

STEVE  
Freeze! Drop your weapons!

Angle Man smiles.

ANGLE MAN  
You surprised me. Now, my turn.

Angle Man reveals the GLOWING Angler in his hand. He  
DISAPPEARS -

\- and REAPPEARS behind Steve and the agents! He KICKS the  
first agent down, PUNCHES the other.

Steve spins around and FIRES his shotgun -

\- but the blast hits the wall. Angle Man has vanished again.  
Steve can't believe it.

INT. F-14 - MOVING - NIGHT

Wonder Woman flies the jet. She sees a button marked STEALTH  
MODE. She presses it. A mechanical HUM is heard.

EXT. F-14 - MOVING - NIGHT

The jet CLOAKS itself with a reflective shield. It turns  
invisible.

INT. F-14 - MOVING - NIGHT

COMPUTERIZED VOICE (V.O.)  
Stealth mode activated.

Wonder Woman smirks.

WONDER WOMAN  
Cool.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

OPERATOR TWO  
I've lost her. Radar's not showing  
anything.

OPERATOR ONE  
We need coordinates.

Cylvia picks up the transmitter and speaks into it.

CYLVIA  
Wonder Woman, I know you can hear me.  
I know you're coming.

EXT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

The invisible F-14 approaches the satellite dish. It slows  
down and HOVERS.

The sky FLASHES again. Taiyo's energy beam begins SHOOTING  
down in quick, random bursts.

INT. F-14 - NIGHT

Wonder Woman watches the beam firing all over the place.

WONDER WOMAN  
Aren't we desperate?

She hits the TRIGGER on the control stick.

EXT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

The F-14 fires a MISSILE -

\- and it hits the satellite transmission dish. The dish  
EXPLODES and topples over.

Taiyo's energy beams immediately stop.

EXT. SPACE - TAIYO

Taiyo stops pulsing. It drifts silently in space.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman's voice is heard over the transmitter.

WONDER WOMAN (V.O.)  
I have some news for you, Doctor. I  
don't think Seiren's stock is going up  
anymore.

Cylvia, shocked, looks at the operators.

OPERATOR ONE  
The dish is gone. We can't reach  
Taiyo.

CYLVIA  
(to radio)  
Impressive, Wonder Woman. You may have  
beaten Taiyo, but I'm still standing.

INT. F-14 - NIGHT

WONDER WOMAN  
Let's see what we can do about that.

She hits the trigger again.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

A missile BLASTS through the far end of the wall, creating a  
huge FIREBALL. Computer consoles rip apart, mercs scream and  
go flying.

Cylvia DUCKS. She scrambles to her feet and shouts.

CYLVIA  
She's on the north side!

EXT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

The invisible F-14 hovers slowly around the building.

Soon, a GROUP OF MERCENARIES rush outside and FIRE their  
Calico submachine guns at the sky.

Bullets hit the F-14 - and its invisible shielding flickers  
off.

INT. F-14 - NIGHT

COMPUTERIZED VOICE (V.O.)  
Stealth mode failure.

WONDER WOMAN  
Not now!

She hits the button repeatedly, but nothing happens.

EXT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

The jet is now clearly visible. A mercenary holds up a ROCKET  
LAUNCHER and FIRES.

INT. F-14 - NIGHT

Wonder Woman sees the rocket coming right at her!

WONDER WOMAN  
Whoa!

She EJECTS her seat -

\- as the F-14 EXPLODES.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

MERCENARY (V.O.)  
(over walkie-talkie)  
Target destroyed.

Cylvia grins.

EXT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman's parachute opens, and she glides down safely to  
the roof of the building.

INT. NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM - NIGHT

Steve grips his shotgun, searching for Angle Man.

STEVE  
Show yourself, Angelo!

ANGLE MAN (O.S.)  
As you wish.

Angle Man REAPPEARS behind Steve and KICKS him in the back.  
Steve falls down, and his shotgun goes flying. Angle Man  
LAUGHS.

INT. NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM - ROME EXHIBIT - NIGHT

The goons SLAM their Uzis into the display case. It SHATTERS.  
Goon One takes the ruby.

INT. NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

As the FBI agents get to their feet, Angle Man TOSSES  
something in their direction. They see it is a GRENADE.

FBI AGENT ONE  
Fall back!

They DIVE for cover as the grenade EXPLODES.

The sprinkler system activates. The metal bars automatically  
slide up.

Angle Man's goons exit the exhibit room with the ruby.

ANGLE MAN  
After you.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Mercenaries scramble around the room. They attempt to put out  
the flames with fire extinguishers. Cylvia is pissed.

Cylvia walks over to the operators. On the video screen,  
Wonder Woman can be seen on the roof.

OPERATOR ONE  
Look! She survived.

CYLVIA  
(to walkie-talkie)  
She's on the roof. I need a team up  
there now!

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

THREE MERCENARIES rush down the corridor, assault rifles  
ready. They stop at the elevator. One pushes the button.

DING! The elevator doors slide open -

\- and Wonder Woman SPRINGS OUT.

WONDER WOMAN  
Hi boys.

She KARATE CHOPS the first merc. The second swings his fist,  
but she DUCKS, PUNCHES him in the gut, and KICKS out his  
legs. Then she grabs him and SLAMS him into the third merc.  
They all go down.

ANOTHER MERC charges down the corridor, FIRING his submachine  
gun.

Wonder Woman DEFLECTS the bullets with her bracelets. She  
ducks into a doorway.

The merc just sneers and UNLEASHES MORE BULLETS. Wonder Woman  
moves back as the doorway gets BLASTED APART.

Wonder Woman pulls out her golden lasso and THROWS it. She  
catches the merc and PULLS HIM IN - He SLAMS to the floor.  
Then she takes his gun and BREAKS IT IN TWO.

Finally, she KICKS him right into the elevator. The doors  
slide shut.

INT. SEIREN CONTROL BASE - NIGHT

Wonder Woman pushes open the door and enters. Cylvia spins  
around and sees her.

CYLVIA  
I've been waiting for you.

WONDER WOMAN  
Oh great. The crazy fans are the  
worst.

Cylvia smiles wickedly. She pulls out her revolver.

Seeing this, the operators DART out of the room. Now it's  
just Cylvia and Wonder Woman.

WONDER WOMAN (CONT'D)  
You know that gun has no effect on me.

CYLVIA  
We'll see.

Cylvia FIRES the gun at the glass floor. It SHATTERS -

\- and Wonder Woman and Cylvia FALL THROUGH.

THE ATRIUM

Cylvia shoots her grappling hook, and it catches a ledge.

Wonder Woman grabs onto a pipe on the wall. She looks down.

Both of them DANGLE 250 feet above the atrium. Cylvia laughs.

WONDER WOMAN  
You're insane!

CYLVIA  
And you're dead!

Cylvia SWINGS OVER on her grapple line and KICKS Wonder  
Woman. Wonder Woman punches back, but Cylvia swings away.

They fight, dangling in the air. Cylvia laughs madly.

INT. NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Angle Man and his goons rush to the exit.

Steve is behind them. He grabs his shotgun and FIRES at a  
huge lighting fixture hanging from the ceiling. It FALLS -

\- and crushes Goon One. The ruby slides across the floor in  
Steve's direction.

Angle Man and Goon Two spin around. They see Steve scoop up  
the ruby.

GOON TWO  
Boss!

Angle Man whips out his AK-47 and FIRES at Steve. Steve rolls  
away, kicks over a bench, and gets behind it.

ANGLE MAN  
He's got the ruby!

Angle Man holds up the Angler and TELEPORTS near Steve. Steve  
aims his shotgun, but Angle Man KICKS it away.

Then Steve JUMPS and TACKLES Angle Man. The AK-47 falls on  
the floor. They struggle. Steve snatches the Angler and  
TOSSES it. Angle Man runs to get it.

Goon Two charges at Steve with his Uzi, but Steve grabs the  
AK-47 and shoots him down.

Angle Man picks up the Angler and turns to see Steve on the  
floor, aiming the AK-47 at him. The gun CLICKS empty while  
the Angler GLOWS.

ANGLE MAN (CONT'D)  
Until next time.

Then he notices Steve has something else in his hand... a  
grenade pin.

Angle Man looks down to see he has pulled it from a grenade  
on his belt! Immediately, Angle Man drops his grenade belt.  
He uses the Angler and BEGINS TO TELEPORT as the grenade  
EXPLODES.

Angle Man vanishes, but the Angler crashes to the floor. It  
stops glowing.

Steve walks over and picks up the Angler. He looks around.  
Angle Man is gone.

INT. SEIREN - ATRIUM - NIGHT

Wonder Woman and Cylvia continue fighting, dangling from  
above.

Cylvia aims her revolver at the pipe and FIRES. The pipe  
TEARS apart and hangs by a thread. Wonder Woman holds on with  
one hand.

Cylvia swings over again and KICKS her. Wonder Woman BLOCKS  
with her free arm. She SHOVES Cylvia back. Cylvia grabs the  
ledge.

The pipe bends. Wonder Woman's grip begins to slip. She can't  
hold on much longer.

CYLVIA  
It's been fun, Wonder Woman. But it  
seems we're heading in opposite  
directions.

Cylvia aims her grappling hook up and fires. She begins  
repelling up.

WONDER WOMAN  
Then it's about time you changed  
course.

Wonder Woman takes off her tiara and TOSSES it. It soars up -

\- and TEARS Cylvia's grapple line. Cylvia SCREAMS as she  
falls.

With one hand, Wonder Woman SNAPS her lasso out -

\- and CATCHES Cylvia.

Cylvia DANGLES upside down.

Using all her strength, Wonder Woman climbs up. She grabs  
onto the floor of the control room above.

Wonder Woman grips her lasso and looks down.

Cylvia struggles to break free. Wonder Woman grins.

WONDER WOMAN (CONT'D)  
Now I don't mean to keep you hanging,  
but I know a great prison. It's got  
padded walls and everything. You'll  
really fit in.

Cylvia looks at Wonder Woman, infuriated. Finally, she stops.

INT. FBI - DAY

Diana stands at Brian's desk, flipping through a comic book.  
Brian comes in, carrying a newspaper and cup of coffee.

DIANA  
Morning, Brian.

BRIAN  
Morning, Diana. You read the paper  
this morning?

Brian tosses her the paper.

DIANA  
Only three times in a row.

Diana opens it. The headlines read: "WONDER WOMAN CAPTURES  
MAD SCIENTIST DOCTOR CYBER." There is a photo of Wonder Woman  
and the police taking Cylvia away in handcuffs.

DIANA (CONT'D)  
Wonder Woman. How about that?

BRIAN  
I know. Pretty incredible, huh? By the  
way, where were you when all of this  
was going on?

DIANA  
Me? I was, well... I was...

Brian looks at her. Sips his coffee.

DIANA (CONT'D)  
I was... monitoring, of course.

BRIAN  
Monitoring?

DIANA  
Yes, monitoring the situation.

BRIAN  
Right, Diana.

Brian sits down at his desk.

DIANA  
Well, you know. You monitor stuff  
too... oh, forget it.

Brian and Diana notice Steve packing his stuff into a  
backpack.

BRIAN  
So, he's leaving, huh?

DIANA  
I can't believe it...

BRIAN  
Would you go over and say something  
already!

DIANA  
I am!

Diana slowly walks up to Steve. He smiles.

STEVE  
Hey.

DIANA  
Hey.

STEVE  
Did you see Wonder Woman on the news?  
What a gal!

DIANA  
(blushes)  
Yeah. What a gal.  
(beat)  
So, mission accomplished, huh?

STEVE  
Recovered the Angler. The ruby's safe.  
Mission accomplished. Thanks to your  
help, of course, Diana.

DIANA  
Don't mention it. So, you're going  
back to the Air Force?

STEVE  
That's right. Back to the Air Force.  
Diana, this has been an unforgettable  
week. With you.

Steve zips up his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

DIANA  
(nervous)  
Um, you know, we could use someone  
like you. With your skills and  
expertise. Here.

Steve humors her.

STEVE  
Who can?

DIANA  
I can. I mean, I want you to stay.

STEVE  
Are you offering me a job?

DIANA  
I want you to be my partner.

STEVE  
Your partner? That's - kind of funny.  
You see, I was just about to ask  
you... if you were interested in  
coming back with me.

DIANA  
To the Air Force?

STEVE  
To the Air Force. I was looking for  
someone with your skills and...  
expertise.

Diana blushes. Then they realize EVERYONE in the office is  
staring at them.

DIANA  
People, excuse me! This is a private  
conversation!

Everyone goes back to work. Diana turns to Steve.

STEVE  
Well, this complicates things.  
Anderson is kind of expecting you to  
agree to the offer.

DIANA  
Yeah, Darnell is kind of setting up an  
office for you, thinking you'd say  
yes.

STEVE  
Hmm. Complicated.

DIANA  
Very.

STEVE  
How about it we discuss it further.  
Tonight. Over dinner.

DIANA  
(smiles)  
Are you asking me out, Steve?

STEVE  
Well, that is if you can make it. I  
know you're busy.

DIANA  
Oh, I can make time. I can make a lot  
of time.

STEVE  
(smiles)  
We have a lot to discuss. Tonight  
might be a long night.

DIANA  
Oh, I think it will.

Diana smiles.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
